


Madness is like Gravity

by kelseycurtis



Series: Emerald/Jerome series [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Gore, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Polyamory, Romance, Slow Dancing, Smut, Stalking, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Nothing More Contagious Than Laughter is here, picking  up at the start of season three and featuring all your favs. Emerald finds herself falling head over heels in love until someone makes an unexpected appearance.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emeralds P.O.V

Oswald and I were led down the Arkham hallways and into an interview room where Eddie was sat waiting. He looked exhausted, like he hadn't had a good night’s sleep in years. I had to refrain from hugging him as it would get me into trouble with the guard. Oswald and I sat opposite him and I produced the various gifts we'd gotten him. A puzzle box, a sweater so he would stay warm and I had made him some cookies. Once the guard turned and left us to it, thanks to a small tip off from Oswald I got to my feet, pulling Eddie into my arms. He accepted the hug, resting his head against my chest and doing his best to return the embrace.

I sat back down as Eddie began to open his presents. He opened the cookies first, eating one straight away. And then a few more as if he hadn't had a decent meal for ages. Oswald and I understood, we knew how bad the food was in this place. He then opened the sweater, putting it on over his Arkham clothes. Last was the puzzle box. Eddie carefully pealed open the dark, shiny paper and smiled at the puzzle box.  
“We found it at an auction. Nobody’s ever been able to open it,” Oswald explained.  
With that Eddie began moving various parts of the box before all four sides fell flat, the box now open. 

I smiled, I knew he'd be able to get it open. We only had half an hour with Eddie. If you ask me it wasn’t enough time, patients should be entitled to multiple family visits per week. Ok so we weren’t Eddie’s family but we were the closest thing to it. Oswald began asking for advice on the Fish Mooney situation. I held back an eye roll, in all honesty I wasn’t worried about her. The more she ran around with her group of freaks the quicker she was going to get caught. And if she really wanted Oswald dead she would have stormed the mansion by now. 

I knew there was no point in voicing my opinion, Oswald didn’t really listen to me like he used to. Its fine I guess, I always had Butch or Victor to vent too. Eventually our time ran out and a guard stood by the door, allowing us to say our goodbyes before taking Eddie back to his cell. I wanted him out of this hell hole. He didn’t deserve to be here, after all he’d done for the both of us. 

Once back at the manor I began to busy myself in the kitchen, making a few batches of cookies. What with Oswald planning to run for mayor we now had a lot more house guests that I needed to feed. There was a soft tap at the kitchen door and Victor poked his head through, with a soft smile. Of course, he must have smelt the baked goods a mile off. I motioned for him to come in and he entered the kitchen carrying a cardboard box. The pins! I’d asked him to pick them up for me earlier. 

I peeked inside the box and smiled to myself, perfect. Although I’m sure now Oswald and I were going to spend a good half an hour trying to decide if red or blue looked better for him.  
“Thank you, Victor. For that you get extra cookies,” I beamed.  
Zsasz smiled crookedly, setting the box down on the counter. I checked the cookies, which were now the perfect golden colour a cookie should be. I grabbed a pair of oven gloves and pulled the first tray from the oven, setting them on the side. Zsasz made a move to grab one but I slapped his hand away.  
“Let them set first jeez. You’ll burn your mouth,” I scolded him like a mother would a child. 

Eventually I plated the cookies up, letting Zsasz take five before heading in to the living room which had been set up as Oswald’s office, various members of staff doing what they could for his campaign. I handed out cookies before returning to the kitchen for the pins which I also handed out. Oswald made his way over to me and kissed my cheek.  
“I hope there’s some cookies left for your future mayor,” he smiled.  
“That depends, I’d appreciate some time with my boyfriend instead of the future mayor.”  
“Dinner? Tonight?”  
“Much better.”  
“I need your opinion-“ he began.  
“On what colour looks better on you?” 

Oswald held up the red pin first and posed exactly how he’d posed for the posters, staring off in to the distance dramatically. I held back a giggle and he then tried the blue pin, doing the exact same pose once more.  
“Red, it breaks up the darkness of the suit, gives people a focal point,” I stated.  
Oswald smiled, happy with my choice. He then leaned in close so what he was about to say wouldn't be heard by anyone else.  
“I'll make sure to give you extra attention after dinner,” he winked.  
I giggled, feeling my cheeks burn. Oswald kissed my cheek again before going over to Butch, both of them discussing plans. Plans that I didn’t need to worry about.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later I was in my room, getting ready for dinner. I picked out a black lacy dress with matching heels. I brushed my hair to the side and touched up my make-up. Once happy with how I looked I made my way downstairs. Oswald and Butch were heading out the door as I made my presence known.  
“Where are, you going? We had dinner plans,” I spoke, my heart sinking.  
“The GCPD have Mooney cornered, now's my chance to get rid of her.”  
“But you promised.”  
“I know but don’t I always keep my promises. Tomorrow.”

He turned, ready to leave. I wasn't having it. I folded my arms across my chest, stamping my foot.  
“Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot! I’m not being left here when you promised to spend time with me,” I snapped.  
Oswald hated when I used his middle name. He turned, glaring at me. He pulled out his phone and dialled a number, putting the device to his ear.  
“Victor, I need you to pick up some dinner for Emerald...well I don’t know what she wants...just get her anything I need to go,” Oswald spoke.

Oswald hung up, letting me know that Zsasz was on his way before him and Butch left. I sighed, frustrated. Ever since Fish had come back Oswald paid little attention to me and it was really starting to bother me. I wouldn’t mind so much if I had some other company but I didn’t, I was expected to spend most of the day alone in this oversized house. Zsasz was working most of the time so I couldn’t call him, Jerri was still In Blackgate and Eddie was stuck in Arkham. I could visit Barbara but I didn’t like Tabitha hanging around.

Eventually Victor showed up carrying multiple plastic takeaway bags and plastic cup holders. The sight of a feared assassin juggling multiple takeaways was pretty funny. We went to the dinning room where he put the bags and drinks down on the table.  
“Boss said you didn’t know what you wanted so I got something from a few places. Chinese, Indian, there should be some McDonalds in there somewhere,” he spoke.  
“Thank you, Victor, you didn’t have too, I’m sure you have more important things to do,” I replied.  
“Having dinner with a friend is important.”  
“Is that a chocolate shake?” I spied two milkshake cups.

Victor smiled and slid the cup over, “I figured you weren't a vanilla girl.”  
Oh, he had no idea. We sat down next to each other and I picked out the McDonald's. Zsasz settled for the Chinese and we ate in comfortable silence. Afterwards Zsasz told me about his latest hit.  
“I’m sorry for how rude Oswald was on the phone earlier,” I spoke.  
“No need to apologize on his behalf I’m sure if I wanted I could get one out him just fine. How have things been for you, sweetness?” He asked.  
I shrugged, “the usual, I want attention but I’m not getting it. Either it’s too much to ask or something gets in the way.” 

“He should start paying attention or he's going to lose you.”  
“I just feel like going out and causing trouble like the good old days with Jer...” I stopped myself.  
Zsasz offered me a sympathetic smile, “well you still can, providing nobody finds the body.”  
I giggled, finishing off my fries. We cleaned up and Zsasz stayed with me until Oswald and Butch finally came home. I said goodbye to Victor before turning on my heel and going straight upstairs without a word to Oswald. Instead of heading for our bedroom I decided to take a spare room for the night. I wanted him to know that I was still pissed off with him. 

Eventually Oswald knocked on the door of my room before entering. I chose to ignore him, going about my bedtime routine. I sat at the dressing table, removing my makeup.  
“Emerald please don’t be like this, talk to me,” Oswald spoke.  
I continued ignoring him, now brushing my hair and tying it back.  
“I’m sorry about tonight. I promise to make it up to you,” he continued.  
“Mhm, I’ve heard that one before. You promised to take me out to dinner but look how that turned out. Seems like your struggling to keep your promises. I’m just asking for some time with my boyfriend but it seems like that’s too much to ask, as if spending time with me would be a waste of your precious time,” I ranted. 

Oswald seemed a little taken back by this but I still wasn’t finished.  
“I spend most of the day cooped up in this damn mansion on my own and I hate it. Do you have any idea how fucking lonely I am? How fucking bored I am? I don’t give a shit about your campaign because it seems like you don’t give a damn about me anymore!”  
Oswald stepped closer towards me and took my hands in his tenderly, “I’m sorry I’ve made you feel this way, that was never my intention. But I have just the thing that might help, something that would benefit all three of us.”  
“Three of us?”  
“I need someone to help with the campaign, someone smart-“  
“Eddie.”  
Oswald smiled, nodding, “Tomorrow I’ll go straight to Arkham and see what I can do.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally keeping to a promise Oswald had gone to Arkham to pick up Eddie. I’d made up a room for him, with some new clothes and now I was preparing dinner. And right on time the two of them came through the front door. I rushed to greet them, more excited that Eddie was going to be staying with us more than anything. We embraced and I kissed his cheek, taking his bag from him. Oswald pointed him in the direction of his room and bathroom. After a shower and dinner Eddie thanked both of us for what we’d done before heading to bed. I’m sure he was dying for a good night’s sleep. Oswald wrapped an arm around my waist and I smiled softly, resting my head on his shoulder.  
“Let him rest, you can talk mayor stuff tomorrow,” I spoke.  
“I was planning on letting him rest...perhaps not you though."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is kinda my first time writing a threesome, so forgive me if it's terrible.

Chapter 2

Emeralds P.O.V

I awoke in the morning to an empty side of the bed. Of course, he was already awake, probably downstairs talking to Eddie about his campaign. I forced myself out of the comfort of my bed and into the shower before changing to a clean skirt and blouse. I headed downstairs to find the two exactly as I suspected. Only I didn’t suspect Eddie would look so attractive in a dark green suit and his hair all gelled back. Stop staring. But my god those cheekbones. I forced myself out of my trance and sat down at the table, grabbing a few things for breakfast. 

Eddie smiled at me, sitting down next to me. I did my best to avoid staring once more, I felt I could probably loose myself in those hazel eyes. Oswald kissed me good morning, bringing me out of state.   
“So, what’s the grand plan then?” I asked.   
“Today I’m going to make a speech at city hall and then we have one week to make any more preparations.”  
Oswald left the two of us to go and work on his speech.   
“Thank you again for everything last night Emerald, you and Oswald have been very kind-“ Eddie began.  
“You don’t have to thank me. I’m just glad you’re out of that place and your home. It’s going to be nice to have someone else around the house.”

Why was I suddenly struggling to make conversation with him? Normally I could rattle on for hours to him but now I couldn’t think of a single thing to say.   
“Oswald said now that I’m living with you I’ll be able to have baked goods on a daily basis,” Eddie smiled.  
I laughed, “I don’t know about daily but a few times a week yes. If Oswald or Victor even leave any for you that is.”  
I finished off my breakfast and began gathering the used plates to begin the washing up.   
“Do you need a hand?” Eddie asked me.   
“Its fine, I’ve got it.”

At that moment, a plate fell out my hand and smashed to the floor. I cursed, putting the other plates down and gathering the broken pieces. Eddie got out of his chair and began to help. I grabbed a particularly sharp fragment a little too carelessly and it sliced my palm. I winced, making a sound of discomfort, dumping the fragments back on the floor to clean myself up. Eddie rushed after me, looking over my hand.   
“Well the good thing is you won’t need stitches. Just needs to be cleaned and bandaged,” he said.  
“I know Captain Obvious, this isn’t the first injury I’ve tended too. And just because you studied shit like this doesn’t make you any smarter than me,” I said jokingly.  
“It makes me a little smarter.”

I rolled my eyes with a smile, running the cut under the tap. Once cleaned, Eddie wrapped a bandage around it and placed a soft kiss over the cloth. I felt my cheeks burn and quickly pulled my hand out of his grip, mumbling a thank you before rushing back to the dining room to continue cleaning up the mess I had made. I did my best to avoid Eddie until we had to join Oswald at city hall for support. One of us stood either side of him as he made his speech, not that I was really paying much attention to what Oswald was saying. 

After the speech, I watched as Eddie followed Butch...those suit pants were awfully tight and didn’t leave much to the imagination. I bit my lip, what the hell was wrong with me? And how had Eddie gone from super cute and adorable to the sexiest thing in the room. Maybe it was the fact I was starting to get bored in the bedroom. Missionary and me on top was literally the only two positions Oswald seemed to know about and he was awfully vanilla. I missed things like being spanked or treated just a little roughly. 

I tried asking him to tie me up but he couldn’t understand why I would want that. It was frustrating to say the least. Eddie came over to me, a frown on his face.   
“Are you aware Oswald’s paying for votes?” He asked.  
I frowned myself and shook my head. I didn’t really care, I'd rather he wins the election to be honest...for everyone’s sake. I found myself staring again. I was definitely getting lost in those eyes.   
“How's your hand?” He asked.  
I blinked, his words not registering with me at first. Focus dammit.   
“It’s fine thank you,” I finally replied.

Eddie leaned in a little closer, studying my face which caused me to blush further.  
“I’m sorry if I was inappropriate earlier. That was never my intention,” he apologized.  
“It’s ok.”  
It was not ok. This close proximity and obvious tension was not ok. God, I wanted to kiss him. Eddie followed my gaze, his lips twisting into a smirk.   
“What?” I asked.  
“Your pupils have dilated, your cheeks are awfully red, your breathings a little heavier and your staring at my lips. I think you want to kiss me.”

I felt panic fill me. Shit. He couldn’t know. Oswald couldn’t know. He'd probably have Eddie killed if something like that happened. I shook my head, I needed to get better control of my emotions.  
“No. I don't,” I lied.  
“Emerald we both know you do. Personally, I’ve wanted nothing more than to pin you against the nearest surface and show you just how thankful I really am. It’s obvious Oswald’s been neglecting you, not giving you the love and attention you deserve,” Eddie explained.  
I pressed my thighs together in the hopes of diminishing the growing heat between my legs. The thought of him ‘thanking me’...I think I needed to sit down.

At that moment, Oswald came over to us, asking if I was ok. No I was not. I decided to play up on it in the hopes we'd get to go home.  
“I’m not feeling very well. Can we go home please?” I asked, pleading with my eyes.  
Oswald looked disappointed, it was obvious he wanted to stay.   
“I can take her home for you Oswald,” Eddie cut in with a small smile.  
My stomach dropped as Oswald beamed at him.  
“Thank you, friend. I'll see you two a little later,” Oswald spoke.

Eddie put his hand on the small of my back, leading me out of city hall and to the car. The valet drove us back to the manor where the two of us would be alone. Surprisingly Eddie didn’t make a move nor comment. I headed straight for my room, avoiding him like the plague. However, there was still this raging heat between my legs and let’s face it Oswald was going to do little to nothing to help. But yet there was nothing I could do to satisfy myself, not without knowing Eddie would have gotten what he wanted.

Over the next week there were occasional comments or soft tender touches from Eddie and I thought I was going to go mad with lust. Thankfully I had election day to distract me what with all the drama of whether or not Oswald should be paying voters. Either way Oswald won by a landslide. After the formal celebration at the manor and once finally Oswald had gotten everyone out of the door it just left the three of us. 

The three of us were sat around in the lounge, a few empty wine bottles on the table. It was safe to say we were drunk. And I was known to be rather flirtatious when I was drunk. I rested my head in Oswald’s lap and he began to stroke my hair. I had noticed the way Eddie had been looking at me tonight and so had Oswald.   
“You like her don’t you my friend?” Oswald asked rhetorically.   
“Of course, but not like that, she’s yours Oswald.”  
“Ed please, we're all friends here. I can tell you like her. You haven't stopped looking at her all evening.”

I sat up and pressed my body against Oswald, my head nuzzling in to his shoulder much like a cat demanding attention. He turned to me and kissed me slowly. Once he pulled away I shifted so I could whisper in his ear.  
“I want to play with him,” I whispered.  
Oswald smiled, his arm around my waist, “well if that's what you want darling then I don't see a problem.”  
“What is it?” Eddie asked, clearly worried.  
“She wants to play with you.”

Eddie looked surprised but was soon smiling as I walked over to him. I straddled his lap, placing my hands on his shoulders.   
“Do you want to play with me Eddie?” I asked innocently.  
“Yes,” he spoke, his voice just above a whisper.  
I grinned, my tongue darting out and tracing Eddie’s lips. He let out a shaky breath, his hands resting on my hips. I pressed my lips against his and began grinding against him. His breathing became much heavier and I felt him harden beneath me. About damn time, I’d been dying for this. 

The kisses soon turned more passionate, our tongues coming into contact. He still however wasn't touching me; he was still probably thinking this was an elaborate prank. I pulled away, jumped off his lap and headed back over to Oswald pretending to be upset.  
“I don’t think he wants to play with me,” I said in a hurt tone.  
“No I do. I’m just still not quite believing what’s happening.”  
I headed back over to him, tangling my fingers in his hair before kissing him again. He spun me round so my back was against his chest. He turned his attention to Oswald, his fingers on the zipper of my dress.

“May I?” He asked.  
“By all means, take your fill.”  
Eddie pulled the zipper of my dress all the way down, kissing the bare flesh that was revealed to him. He then pulled the straps down my shoulders and then the material past my hips until it fell to the floor. I happened to not be wearing any underwear today. Oswald grinned and shook his head.  
“You'd been planning this, hadn't you? You naughty little minx.”  
I shook my head, playing innocent before turning back to face Eddie. All formalities thrown out the window Eddie gave into his lust, pulling me into a hard kiss by my hair.

Eddie took my hand and began pulling me towards the bedroom. I giggled and held my free hand out to Oswald. He smiled and took it, letting himself be dragged to his own bedroom. Oswald took a seat in the corner chair whilst Eddie pushed me down on the bed. He climbed on top of me, wrapping a large possessive hand around my neck to hold me in place. Ed loves a neck. I moved my hands up to Eddie's green tie and did my best to remove it. Once unknotted he used it to tie my hands above my head before placing feather light kisses across my neck.

I glanced over at Oswald who was watching us intently and rubbing the growing bulge in his suit pants. I felt another wave of arousal wash over me at the sight before Eddie forced my attention back on him as he flicked his tongue against my clit. I moaned, my hips bucking a little. His mouth latched onto me, sucking on my clit before fucking me with his tongue. I threw my head back, moaning his name as he continued to eat me out like a starving man. Oswald had pulled his cock out, rubbing it slowly as he continued to watch. 

I didn't know how much longer I could last, my chest heaving as I fought for even breathing but all I could focus on was Eddie's tongue. Eddie slipped two fingers into me, starting a hard, rough pace. My tied hands moved down and fisted in his perfectly neat hair. I’m sure it wasn’t going to stay like that for long as I continued to grab fistfuls and rock my hips against his face. My moans had gotten much louder and needier. Eddie continued the pace, now determined to make me cum. It didn’t take much longer as I screamed his name, my back arching off the bed.

I collapsed back onto the bed, a panting mess. But I knew this night was far from over, both of these men had their own needs for me to fulfil. Eddie looked completely dishevelled, hair a mess, glasses askew, his shirt wrinkled and untucked and his belt loose. I bit my lip, feeling fresh arousal between my legs. I watched as he undressed himself before he removed his tie from my wrist that had left small red indents from how tight he had tied it. Oswald got to his feet, making his way over to the two of us and undressing himself along the way. 

I knelt on the bed, awaiting my other lover. Oswald climbed on to the bed and pulled me into a kiss. I moaned softly as Eddie began kissing my neck. It was almost overwhelming having two sets of hands on me. Oswald began rubbing my clit, earning a soft whine from me. That whine turned in to a loud moan as Eddie slipped two fingers back into my wetness. If I was struggling to hold it together now, I worried what I would be like when they were fucking me. I leaned against Eddie's chest as I was starting to go weak at the knees. 

Eddie began a fast pace, curling his fingers against my g-spot once more and Oswald continued rubbing my clit, almost matching Eddie’s pace. I knew I wasn't going to last long at all, not now that I finally had Eddie touching me. He continued to kiss and nip at my neck whilst Oswald gave my breasts the attention they desperately needed. I could already feel my second orgasm building and I knew it was going to hit me like a tonne of bricks. I grabbed a fistful of Oswald’s hair, the closer my orgasm got the tighter my grip got. My hips took on a mind of their own, bucking into the touch of both men. 

Finally, my orgasm crested, washing over me completely. I went limp against Eddie as I let out a string of obscenities. My eyes were shut tight as they continued, drawing out every last wave. I don’t think I could take much more, I just needed to sleep at this point. Eddie lay me down gently on my side, still placing soft kisses across my neck and shoulders. He lay down with me so that I was facing him. Oswald lay down behind me, stroking my hair.

“I hope you’re not too tired yet my dear,” Oswald spoke.  
I made a small sound. His fingers trailed down my spine before he rummaged around in the draw next to him. Eddie pulled me closer to him, hooking my leg over his hip as he began rubbing to head of his cock against me. Ok I was awake again. I bucked against him, pleading with my eyes. I needed him, I'd needed him from the moment he got here and now it was finally happening. Eddie slowly pushed into me, both of us moaning at the contact we had so desperately craved from each other.  
He began a fast pace, holding my hip in place. Oswald’s pressed a wet finger against my other hole before slowly slipping inside. The feeling was foreign but not uncomfortable. Eventually he moved his finger, getting me used to the feeling before eventually adding a second finger. I shuddered, clinging to Eddie’s shoulders as he continued to act as a distraction for any discomfort I might feel. He pressed his lips to mine, his tongue in my mouth. I moaned against him, our legs a tangled mess as Oswald positioned himself behind me.

Oswald gently eased himself inside, making sure it was as painless as possible. Finally, he bottomed out, the three of us breathing heavily. I'd never felt this full before. Eddie resumed the pace, his hips smacking against mine whilst Oswald started with a slow pace as he kissed along my spine. Soon enough Oswald matched Eddies pace the best he could. At this point I was completely overwhelmed with pleasure that I thought it was going to get too much. I could feel myself already clenching around Eddie's cock, forcing a louder moan from him. 

I tried to will myself to last a little longer but my body wasn’t playing along and threw me into my third and final orgasm. I closed my eyes tight, my nails digging into Eddie's shoulders as I cried out both of their names. Next to finish was Eddie with a low groan and finally Oswald who buried his face into my neck, moaning my name. The three of us lay there for a moment, panting heavily and coming down from our highs. Oswald gently pulled out, placing more kisses across my shoulders and spine to distract me from any discomfort. I rolled on to my back, my eyes now heavy as I welcomed sleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, I awoke facing Oswald and smiled to myself. He looked adorable when he slept. I slowly rolled over and found Eddie also sleeping on my other side. My eyes widened and that’s when I finally remembered the events of last night. Had we really been that drunk? I shifted my body all the way down to the end of the bed where I carefully climbed out so I didn’t wake both of them. I showered, changed and went downstairs for breakfast. I had no idea what this now meant. I put my head in my hands and groaned. 

A little while later Eddie and Oswald joined me for breakfast, both of them talking normally as if nothing happened. Eddie kissed me on the cheek with a ‘good morning’. I froze, looking to Oswald who simply smiled as if it were nothing. They could both see the confused look on my face as they sat down.   
“Why are you two acting completely normal about this?” I asked.   
“Ed and I have discussed what happened last night,” Oswald announced.  
“And?!”  
“It’s obvious you have feelings for both Oswald and I so the best way to resolve the problem would to be in a polyamorous relationship. If you want to of course. We’re more than happy to have that kind of relationship with you,” Eddie explained.

I couldn’t quite believe they were both fine with this arrangement. I’d expected Oswald to have murdered Eddie in his sleep. But if they were both ok with it then so was I. I smiled softly and nodded, giving them my answer. Yet some part of me still couldn’t quite believe this was happening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena is my friends OC

Chapter 3

Emeralds P.O.V

Tonight, was date night. For Eddie and I at least. I’d been badgering him for days to take me to The Sirens so we could see this hypnotist that Barbara kept talking about. Oswald was too busy with mayor stuff so he wasn’t coming with us. I put on a silver dress, tights and heels. I pulled my hair into a side ponytail and put on a little make-up. Satisfied with my look I exited my room and headed downstairs where Eddie was waiting. He smiled at me before kissing me softly.  
“You look cute,” He complimented.

I felt a slight blush on my cheeks and laced my fingers with his as he led me outside to the car.   
“I don’t see why you'd be interested in a hypnotist. It’s all paid actors to do stupid things. There’s nothing smart about it. Especially when it’s being used for profit and stage shows, it could be used for much better things. Did you know some times therapists use hypnotherapy to get their patients to stop nervous ticks?” Eddie rambled.  
Eddie stopped himself and mumbled an apology. I frowned.   
“Why are you apologizing?” I asked.

Eddie sighed, “most people don’t like it when I ramble. I can see on their faces that I’m boring them.”  
“Eddie, you can ramble on to me for hours. Honestly having someone to talk to and spend time with is everything to me right now. Before we got you out of Arkham, Oswald didn't really pay much attention to me,” I explained.  
“That much was obvious, the way you kept looking at me, the obvious sexual tension in the room.”  
We arrived at The Sirens, heading inside and being greeted by Barbara who kissed both my cheeks.  
“And where is our new mayor?” She asked.

“Mayor business,” Eddie simply answered.  
Barbara nodded, a small smirk on her lips. I spotted Tabitha by the bar and held back a glare. Yes, I was still mad her brother had murdered Jerome and then she’d murdered Oswald’s mother. But for Barbara’s sake I would try to be nice. Eddie went to the bar too get us drinks, leaving me with Barbara.  
“So, when did you and Ed become a thing? Does Ozzie know?” She asked.  
“Well you could say the three of us came to a mutual agreement,” I giggled.  
“Two men that’ll do anything for you. Lucky girl.”

Eddie came back over with a Bloody Mary for me as well as a glass of wine for himself. I thanked him with a kiss on the cheek and took a sip. Barbara mentioned the show would start soon as she rushed off to make any final adjustments. The lights dimmed, to a single spotlight pointed at the stage area. Jervis Tetch steeped on to the stage, wearing a dark suit, complete with a top hat, gloves and a pocket watch. His brown, wavy, shoulder length hair looked softer than silk. Maybe I’d ask what products he used after the show.

Eddie made comments to make me giggle throughout the show. It was obvious he still wasn't impressed by Mr Tetch like the rest of us were. Tetch began to mingle with the crowd after the show. Eventually he made his way over to us. Tetch took my hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing my knuckles. I giggled at the gesture before noticing the glare on Eddie’s face.   
“A pleasure to meet you miss,” Jervis smiled.  
“Oh, please call me Emerald.”

Jervis turned to Eddie and smiled kindly, “did you both enjoy the show?”  
“Of course,” I spoke.  
“It was…interesting,” Eddie spoke.   
I turned to him, giving him a look that told him to quit it. Eddie wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled my closer in a possessive manner.  
“You’re not a believer are you Mr Nygma?” Jervis asked.  
“What’s there to believe? You made a handful of people make animal noises and embarrass themselves on stage. It’s not exactly impressive.”

Jervis smirked, “I can give you a proper demonstration if you'd like. Perhaps your or Miss Napier would be willing to volunteer.”  
Eddie’s grip on me tightened. I needed to diffuse the situation quickly.  
“That won’t be necessary, thank you Mr Tetch,” I spoke.  
Jervis smiled smugly before tipping his hat and wishing us a good evening. He turned and left us alone. I smacked Eddie’s arm, frowning at him.  
“You didn’t need to be so rude,” I snapped.  
“He didn’t need to be so flirtatious with you. If you think that was rude, imagine what Oswald would have been like.”  
Well I guess he had a point. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonight, was the first proper mayor celebration party at The Sirens. Oswald had put on his finest suit and was currently looking in the mirror and adjusting his hair. I was ready long before Oswald, picking out a green, backless silk dress. My hair was down and curled. I left the bedroom and decided to wait in the lounge. Eddie was wearing a green suit, the exact same shade of green as my dress. He looked at me with complete awe. I bit my lip, blushing.  
“Emerald are you trying to impress me?” He asked.  
“Is it working?” 

Eddie took my hands in his and kissed me softly.  
“You look incredible. I mean you look beautiful all the time but...wow,” Eddie marvelled.  
His hands ran down my sides until they rested on my hips. I met his gaze and kissed him again.  
“I don’t know if I’m going to be able to keep my hands off you tonight,” he breathed.  
“I won't have any complaints if you can't.”  
He smiled, pressing his forehead against mine. My heart was pounding against my chest, I think i really was falling for him.

Oswald finally joined us and smiled before linking his arm with mine. Eddie did the same with my free arm and we left the manor. When we arrived, the club was already full of guest's. Barbara came over to us, a glass of wine in hand.  
“Well look at this, Gotham’s hottest new threesome who probably have a lot of threesomes,” she smirked.  
I giggled, she wasn't wrong. Oswald began to talk to the different guests, leaving Eddie and I to do as we pleased. I spotted Zsasz at the bar and bolted over to him, pulling him into a hug.

“Hello to you too sweetness. Your looking lovely this evening,” he smiled.  
“I didn’t think Oswald would have allowed you to be seen here without scaring the guests.”  
“Well we had to convince Miss Kean to allow me in, what with the red hood gang on the loose.”  
“Still nothing?”  
“Not a thing.”  
Victor brought me a drink and I began to look for Eddie who had seemingly vanished from the festivities. Eventually he found me instead.  
“You ever get the feeling of not fitting in?” He asked, a little deflated.

All the time. It seems the longer Oswald and I stay together the more I think to myself how much I don’t fit in with his lifestyle at all. He liked the finer things in life, I did too sure but I really missed cutting throats. If Jerome were here we’d probably have everyone held hostage whilst we robbed the place. Just the two of us, against the world. I snapped myself out of my thoughts and squeezed Eddie’s hand as reassurance.   
“More often than not yeah,” I replied.  
“Good thing we're here together then.”

He kissed my temple, earning a smile from me. He rested a hand on the small of my back before that hand slipped lower and squeezed my ass through my dress.  
“Shall we take this somewhere a little quieter?” He asked.  
I nodded, dumping my empty glass on the nearest surface before Eddie dragged me away and out the back. He led me down the hall and into Barbara’s office. I could only imagine how mad she'd be if we were caught. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I smoothed down my dress and my hair, still recovering from my orgasm. Eddie straightened his tie and also adjusted his hair as if nothing had happened. My thighs were sticky with our mixed bodily fluids but nothing could be done about that now. We left the office once happy with our appearances and headed back to the main room. A woman entered the hallway and froze as she spotted Eddie. The woman was medium height, brunette, with green eyes and freckles dotted across her nose and cheeks. She looked smart yet cute. She was wearing a black dress that stopped just under the knee. 

“Helena?” Eddie questioned, seemingly taken back by her.  
With that tone I now felt competition, was she an old crush he'd had? Did I need to take her out back and dispose of the body?  
“Nygma,” she practically snarled.  
I glanced at both of them, suddenly feeling the tension between the two. Ok so maybe they hated each other instead. Why? Eddie shortened the distance between them, a smug smile on his face.   
“Emerald this is Helena, we used to date in college,” Eddie introduced.   
“Unfortunately, shame I couldn’t meet you in better circumstances.”  
“What are you doing here? How does Oswald know you?”

Helena crossed her arms across her chest, it was her turn to smile smugly, “I was one of Oswald’s doctors in Arkham. Shall we say the kinder one.”  
“You work in Arkham?” I questioned.  
I’d never seen her before, I would remember seeing her in Arkham.   
“She’s worked there for a long time, although she kept hovering around a certain detective at the GCPD. She struggles to take hints. Speaking of which, who is Jim Gordon sleeping with these days?”  
“Actually, he’s sleeping with me,” Helena grinned, looking proud of herself.  
Eddie’s face dropped. At this point I decided enough was enough and dragged Eddie away saying that we needed to look for Oswald. 

Once back in the crowded club I relaxed, the tension faded.   
“What the hell was that all about?” I asked.   
“We don’t get along.”  
“That much was obvious.”  
Eddie spotted Butch the other side of the room and headed over to him. I sighed and shook my head. I guess I could always ask Helena for answers. A few minutes later I spotted her at the bar and joined her, smiling kindly.  
“I’m sorry for Eddies behaviour earlier. He isn’t normally like that,” I spoke.  
“No, he isn’t. Normally he’d be a stuttering mess. To be honest I’m surprised at how he is now. He used to be this quiet nerd that had no idea how to talk to women but with you the man almost seems…suave. It’s odd.”

I was interested in what she could tell me. After I ordered us some drinks I leant against the bar and listened to her intently.  
“I remember Ed was like this poor stumbling giraffe in college. Honestly, I only dated him in the hopes he would leave me alone afterwards. We only went on three awful dates thankfully. But once I got a job at Arkham and started aiding the GCPD in some of their investigations his advances started again. I’m sorry, it’s just so weird to see him like this now. I mean I can’t forgive him for the things he did, like sending an innocent man to jail and ruining his life…and then there was Colin.”  
“Colin?”  
“My cactus. Ed broke into my office in Arkham and knocked the plant off my desk, and didn’t quite realise he’d stepped on it either until I screamed at him and had him taken back to his cell.”

I laughed, covering my mouth with my hand. Helena soon joined in, both of us laughing about a destroyed cactus and Eddies awkwardness.   
“I guess you’ve brought a completely new side to him, so for that I congratulate you,” Helena smiled kindly.   
“I have to ask and you don’t have to answer as this is a rather nosey question...but are you really sleeping with Jim Gordon?”  
Helena’s cheeks turned red, a smile tugging at the side of her lips as she nodded.   
“What were you two doing earlier out the back anyway?” Helena asked.  
“Uhm…well-“  
“Say no more. I don’t want to know.”

Helena ordered us another round of drinks before we got talking about Arkham.  
“So, when did you start working at Arkham?” I asked.  
“A few years ago, I knew about you and I was hoping I could maybe get a sit down with you at one point but the more experienced doctors didn’t think I’d be able to handle you.”  
“I wasn’t at a good point of my life at that point. I probably would have bitten your hand off…literally.”  
“Now the bloody place is run by the inmates, the guy currently in charge has no control over the patients at all. I mean I hated my old boss Hugo Strange but he still had some order and control.”  
“I think a lot of people hated your old boss. But I know if I go crazy again I’ll put in a request for you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter is pretty much porn

Chapter 4

Emerald’s P.O.V

One minute Eddie and I were in the couch talking, the next I was straddling his lap kissing him like it was my only need. He tangled his fingers in my hair, his hips bucking against mine letting me feel how hard he was. I moaned against him, managing to pull away.  
“Shouldn't we wait till Oswald gets back?” I asked.  
“No,” he growled against my neck.  
I bit my lip and nodded my consent. Neither of us knew how long Oswald was going to be and we weren't going to wait any longer. Eddie picked us up, placing me down on the couch before kneeling in front of me.

He smiled, a dangerous glint in his eye. I knew that look, he was about to ask for something a little more than plain old vanilla sex.   
“Would you let me tie you up Emerald?” He asked.  
I nodded, I trusted him. Eddie grinned, leaving the room for a few moments before coming back with a few lengths of rope. He tied both wrists separately so that my arms were spread apart, he then did the same with my ankles. My legs spread were spread wide, unable to hide myself from him. Eddie kneeled before me again, pushing my skirt up around my hips and pulling my panties down around my ankles. 

He leaned up to kiss me, nipping at my bottom lip as a low humming sound started. I frowned, what was that? I soon found out what it was when Eddie pressed the object to my clit, earning a surprised moan from me. He'd found my vibrator. I started to roll my hips against it, desperate for more. He continued to hold it against my clit, starting to draw small circles with it. I closed my eyes tight, already moaning and panting like a bitch in heat.

“I would have asked for a demonstration but I figured this would be more fun,” Eddie chuckled, “I’m very curious to see how many times I can make you cum.”  
I could only moan in response, my thoughts hazy with lust. Already I could feel my first orgasm building, my clit starting to tingle deliciously. My fists balled, my nails digging into my palms. My knees tried to pull together but the rope and Eddie kept them apart. My stomach muscles clenched and my toes began to curl. I started to beg, saying please over and over.

Finally, my first orgasm crested, forcing a shrill cry from my lips as it completely washed over my body. I could feel my lower parts pulsating where it was desperate to be filled. Eddie didn’t stop however, didn’t take the viberator away to give me a break. I jerked harshly as it began to get too much on my clit. I let out a whine, my eyes shut tight as I became overstimulated but he still didn’t stop. He really did want to test my limits. Good thing we had a safe word. I bit my lip, knowing soon that the pain would give way to pleasure. 

Soon enough it did and I was moaning and panting again. Eddie smiled and pressed the toy harder against my clit. I moaned his name, my hips bucking against the object as another orgasm quickly began to build. He only had it on the second setting too. Thank god. I don’t think I’d be able to handle this on the third and highest setting. I threw my head back, cursing loud as I reached my second orgasm. As quick as it came, it quickly faded and overstimulation hit me once again. 

Yet he still didn’t relent, only pulling back a little so the end of the toy wasn’t pressed so hard against my now very sensitive bundle of nerves. My legs tried to close on their own so I could stop the assault on my clit, the rope stopping them. I was staring to shake, tears pricking the corner of my eyes. I whimpered his name, trying my best to get words out. Eddie altered between watching my face twist between pleasure and discomfort and watching my hole clench around nothing as I came. He seemed fascinated by the latter. 

As my third orgasm began to build, my stomach a mess of clenching muscles, Oswald entered the lounge shaking his head at the sight before him. I reached my third climax with a pathetic whimper, my hips jerking violently. I could feel the wetness clinging to my thighs, I needed a shower.   
“She’s not a toy Ed,” Oswald snapped.  
“Oh, she doesn’t mind when I treat her like one.”  
I bit my lip at those words. He was right. And he knew he was. Eddie forced a final orgasm from me before finally turning the toy off. I was exhausted, I just wanted to sleep. I don’t think I’d be able to walk very well currently. Not that it mattered.

Eddie untied me carefully before picking me up wedding style and carrying me to the bedroom. He placed me down on the bed and completely undressed me before going to the bathroom. I heard the sound of running water before Eddie returned with a damp cloth which he cleaned me up with. He placed a tender kiss to my forehead and began to stroke my hair which slowly lulled me to sleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few weeks Eddie and I began to grow closer. I adored him. He was always so sweet towards me. I was in the kitchen, cooking, singing and dancing along to music. I’d decided on chocolate lava cakes. Something I’d always wanted to try. I held bowl in the crook of my arm as I whisked the mixture together. I swayed to the music, reciting the lyrics perfectly. I spun round, finding Eddie leant against the door frame, watching me with a small smile on his face. I froze, embarrassed with myself. My cheeks burned and I quickly turned away. 

“How long have you been standing there?” I asked.  
“Not long enough. Your so cute.”  
“Stop it.”  
“Even more when your blushing.”  
At this point he was behind me, his hands on my hips and his lips against my neck. I smiled to myself. I put the bowl back down on the counter, turning to face him once more. The song changed to Sam Cooke, Bring It On Home To Me. 

Eddie held out his hand asking for a dance. I bit my lip to stop myself grinning. My cheeks burned more and I placed my hand in his, accepting his gesture. He pulled me closer and we began to slow dance, just holding each other close and swaying to the music. I’m sure I was completely red in the face by now. When the song finished, Eddie let me go back to baking. Well kinda. He was hovering, meaning he wanted to taste some of the mixture. I relented and dipped two fingers in the bowl, gathering a little mixture on them. 

I held them out to him as he took the two digits in his mouth, sucking eagerly as he maintained eye contact with me. Well he’d done that on purpose. I bit my lip, pressing my thighs together. Something told me that the mixture wouldn’t actually make it to the oven. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke to Eddie pressing against me, one hand over my mouth, the other hand down my panties and playing with my clit. I moaned, still sleepy, still registering what was going on. I was between Eddie and Oswald, the latter asleep next Eddie and I. Eddie continued to press his hardness against my rear, circling my clit with his finger. I whined and bucked, thankful that his hand was there to muffle my moans. Eddie shushed me quietly, his lips next to my ear.   
“You don’t want to wake the sleeping bird now do you?” He whispered.  
I shook my head in response. I’d do my best to keep quiet. 

I rolled over on to my back so that Eddie could climb on top of me. I pulled him down into a kiss, my fingers tangling in his hair. He rolled his hips against mine, forcing a moan from me which was muffled by his kiss. I found the waistband of his pyjama pants and pulled them down, feeling his hard cock rest against thigh. Eddie kicked them off the rest of the way before yanking my panties off impatiently. I pulled Eddie back in for a kiss as he slowly pushed into me. I bit my lip, doing my best to not moan out loud. 

Eddie began a slow, hard pace, a smirk slowly spreading across his face. Of course, he wasn’t going to make this easy for me. I did my best to try and keep my breathing even in the hopes of not moaning or gasping but it was no use. I let out a pretty loud moan and Eddie slammed his hand over my mouth as Oswald shifted in his sleep. Yet Eddies pace didn’t even falter, he didn’t care if Oswald woke up. Oswald thankfully did not wake up and I turned my attention back to Eddie. He leaned forward, his lips close to my ear.  
“Can I trust you to be quiet?” He whispered.

I nodded and he took his hand away. Eddie sped up the pace, his hands gripping my hips to hold me in place as he continued the pace. I wrapped my legs around his waist, forcing him deeper. Eddie groaned softly, peppering kisses across my neck. My fingers returned to his hair as I focused on keeping quiet. My nails began to dig into Eddie’s scalp whilst my free hand fisted his white t-shirt. I’m surprised I hadn’t drawn blood with how hard I was biting my lip. Eddie hit a spot inside me that made me curse out loud. He forced his palm over my mouth again. Oswald grumbled in his sleep, rolling over on to his back. 

Still asleep. Eddie was smirking again as he continued to bring me closer to the end. I whined as I could feel myself getting tighter. Eddie buried his face in my neck again to keep himself quiet. I reached my climax, whimpering into Eddies palm as my eyes rolled back in their sockets. Eddie reached his own a few moments after, growling in my ear. I shuddered, loosening my grip on his hair and shirt. Eddie removed his hand and leaned down to kiss me. Somehow through all of that Oswald had stayed completely asleep. And now I could back to sleep myself. 

The next morning, I awoke to a completely empty bed. I sighed a little disappointed. It would have been nice to have woken up to at least one of them next to me. Oh well. I lay back down, not rushing to get ready for the day anytime soon. Maybe I could get a few more hours sleep in seeing as one had been robbed from me the night before. There was a soft knock on my door before Eddie came in carrying a breakfast tray. He was still in his pyjamas, his hair slightly curled from sleep. It was kinda cute. 

Eddie set the tray down next to me as I sat up, keeping the sheet wrapped around my waist. He crawled between my legs to kiss me softly.   
“Good morning,” Eddie greeted.   
“It is now. Thank you.”  
I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my forehead to his. For the first time in a while I felt completely content and at ease.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emerald’s P.O.V

Oswald was frantic the next morning. Eddie hadn’t come home last night. I don’t see why he was so worried, Eddie was a grown man and could look after himself. I’m sure he’d be back sometime today and as if on cue Eddie entered the lounge. Oswald practically threw himself into his arms, telling Eddie how worried he had been. Oswald sat down next to me, demanding to know where Eddie had been. I rolled my eyes, you’re not his mother Oswald. Eddie didn’t seem phased however, he looked happy. Really happy. 

“Well last night I met someone. She’s incredible…” Eddie began.  
At this point I stopped listening as I felt my whole world crash down around me. He’d met someone else and was clearly head over heels in love with her. My heart sank and I felt my eyes fill with tears. Do not cry in front of him. I excused myself, mumbling an excuse as I exited the lounge. Eddie called after me but the second I was out of sight I bolted for my bedroom. I slammed the door behind me and sunk down to the floor, sobbing into my knees. 

After everything we’d done together and how close we had gotten I thought that maybe we could be happy together. That maybe I could move on. But no, that had to be taken away from me as well by some bitch who I didn’t even know. What had it been? Was she prettier than me? Smarter than me? Better in the bedroom than me? It must be that she’s smarter than me. or probably all of the above. Darker thoughts filled my head. I should get rid of her, Eddie belonged to me. He didn’t get to make me fall for him and then dump me when he was bored. No fucking way. 

I’d slit her fucking throat. Bash her head in. Cut her up in to tiny little pieces. Drown her in a bathtub. I didn’t care as long as she was out of the picture. I continued to cry, the sadness now replaced with anger. I needed to get out of here. Even if it were just for a few hours. I needed to get out of this mansion that had suffocated me for too long. I left my bedroom and headed downstairs. I forced my feet into my shoes and grabbed my coat. I heard more protests coming from both of them now but I ignored them, stepping outside into the cold.

I got into the car and drove. I didn’t know where to go. I had nowhere to go. I had no friends I could go to. I was alone. Eventually I found myself parking at the docks. It was quiet and isolated. Somewhere I could cry and not be bothered. And I did just that. I cried, screamed, punched the wheel. Once I had gotten it all out I sat there in silence, looking out at the water. I didn’t want to go back but eventually I would have no choice.

My passenger side door opened and Zsasz sat down, closing the door behind him. I jumped at the sudden intrusion, of course Oswald would have sent him after me.   
“Enjoying the view sweetness? Or are you running away from your problems?” Victor asked.  
“Both.”  
“The boss said you were upset. Personally, I think he should of run after you himself instead of getting me to do his work.”  
“It’s not Oswald this time.”  
“Oh?” There was a hint of surprise to Victors tone.

I opened my mouth to speak but felt a lump in my throat as I tried to fight back tears. I tried again and ended up crying once more. Victor placed his hand on my knee in a comforting manner, not rushing me to tell him.   
“He found someone else,” was all I could manage and all that Victor needed to know.   
We both stayed silent for a while, except for my crying. Victor let me take my time, let me get it all out whilst he kept his hand on my knee.   
“I’m sorry I’m such a mess,” I breathed, trying to compose myself.  
“No need to apologize sweetness.”  
“I can’t stay there anymore.”  
“I understand. Your welcome to stay with me or take one of my safe houses for the time being.”  
“Thank you, Victor.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually I forced myself to go back to the mansion so I could talk this out with both of them. I forced myself to smile, to act happy for Eddie. I just had to accept that he had found someone else, as long as he was happy that’s what mattered. I entered the mansion, hung up my coat and put my shoes away. Oswald stuck his head out from the lounge before making his way into me in a hurry.   
“Are you alright?” He asked.  
“Can we talk? In private?”   
I glanced behind him where Eddie was standing in the lounge doorway. I needed to talk to Oswald first. Oswald nodded, taking me by the hand and leading me to his office. 

Regardless of the door being shut and locked I’m sure Eddie was on the other side of the door listening in.  
“I want to move out,” I spoke.  
Oswald seemed a bit taken aback by this, “because Ed found someone else?”  
“That has more solidified my decision. Oswald, our relationship hasn’t exactly been a romantic one for a while now. And that’s ok, I’m not saying I hate you for it. I just think perhaps it would be best if we just called it quits and went back to being friends. We were both there for each other when we needed a shoulder to cry on but in the long run I don’t think we’re very compatible,” I explained.  
Oswald sat down with me and smiled softly, “I understand and I do feel the same way. You are more of a friend to me now Emerald and I’m sorry for neglecting you in the long run.”

I shrugged, “you’ve been busy with all the mayor stuff, its fine honestly.”  
“Where will you stay?”  
“Victor offered me one of his safe houses but I want a place of my own. A sense of normality.”  
“Well if you find somewhere I’d be more than happy to pay for it.”  
“Oswald, I cant-“  
“I insist. You have no money to your name Emerald. You have no job. Until you get yourself sorted I’m happy to give you monthly allowances.”  
“Your making yourself sound like a sugar daddy,” I laughed.  
Oswald laughed with me, “you should know by now that money doesn’t matter to me. well depending on the person, it goes to of course.”  
An idea hit me. I don’t know if I would be able to cope living on my own. I needed a roommate. But said roommate was currently sat in Blackgate. I needed bail money. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days Oswald and I found an apartment for me, which was soon all paid for and in my name. Something I owned. He’d even brought me a bunch of furniture for it and had my things moved in the night before I was due to leave. And now he was handing me over the bail money. I pulled him in to a tight hug and kissed his cheek. He was too sweet for his own good sometimes. I had made sure to avoid Eddie for the last few days and if I had to be in a room with him, I made sure we weren’t alone together. I was still hurting but I think once I was away from him I’d be able to heal. 

I headed to my bedroom to gather the last of my things when Eddie finally cornered me. I took a deep breath to keep myself calm.   
“Aren’t you even going to say goodbye to me?” He asked.  
“When I’m on my way out the door, yes,” I spoke.   
“Will you please talk to me?”  
I glanced at my watch, “not for too long. I can’t be late.”  
He sighed, clearly frustrated, “I understand that your upset-“  
“No. No you don’t. You have no fucking idea what I’m feeling.”

This shut him up. I took a deep breath to calm myself once more. I forced a smile.  
“It’s ok. As long as your happy then I'll be happy,” I spoke.  
I picked up my bag and left my bedroom. I headed back downstairs where Oswald was waiting.  
“Are you sure there’s nothing else you need?” He asked.  
“No. You've already done so much for me. Thank you so much.”  
“Well if you think of anything don’t hesitate to call me.”  
I hugged Oswald goodbye but chose for just saying it to Eddie. I turned and left, stepping out into the fresh air. 

I smiled to myself, enjoying the outside for a little while. Enjoying the freedom. No more men telling me what I could and couldn’t do. I got into my car and headed to Blackgate. I'd never been here before, I'd been carted off straight to Arkham. I probably didn’t even get a trial the first time. I headed inside where I handed over the bail money. I waited in the reception for half an hour whilst they sorted release papers and her belongings. Finally, she was released. Jerri grinned at me and pulled me into a hug.  
“About time you got me out of here,” she spoke.

I took Jerri straight to the apartment where we both settled in. We would need to go shopping for food and then see if we could salvage anything from Jerri’s old apartment which was unlikely due the landlord probably selling the place on after Jerri went to Blackgate but we could still try. Jerri made me tell her everything that had happened whilst she’d been in Blackgate. Obviously, she knew about Jerome being dead, even in prison the news still got inside. 

We ordered takeout for dinner and watched a few stupid movies. It felt nice to have female company again. Just us two girls. First thing we both needed to do was get jobs however. I wanted to be completely independent. I didn’t want to have to rely on Oswald’s money much longer. I’d relied on people for too long. First thing tomorrow I’d go job hunting, the first step in the right direction.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long ass chapter to make up for the lack of posting :D

Chapter 6

Emerald’s P.O.V

Jerri and I had both found jobs in the next two weeks. Jerri’s being a little more on the illegal side but I didn’t mind so much. I had found myself a quiet little desk job but it would pay the bills and was giving me the normality I wanted so I couldn’t complain. Jerri had insisted that tonight we go out to celebrate at this new club that had recently opened up. It couldn’t hurt. I changed into a simple black body con dress and matching heels. It kinda looked like a mother/daughter duo going to a club. 

We arrived around 8:30pm and Jerri headed straight to the bar to get us the first round of drinks. It was nice to let loose and not have to worry about being lectured by some control freak. No more men for now, it was good to stay single and focus on myself for a change. After the first drinks, I ordered some shots. The club was full of people, the music loud enough you had to shout to hear each other.

I checked my phone and noticed a missed text from Oswald. I opened it up and frowned.   
_Would you like to come over tonight? Ed and I miss you._  
Urgh. I knew exactly what that meant. They didn’t miss me as such. Jerri noticed the frown on my face and raised an eyebrow. I showed her the text and she shook her head.  
“Let me text him back,” Jerri spoke.   
“No. I'll just ignore it.”  
Jerri snatched my phone from me and began texting. I tried to get my phone back from her but she dogged my various grabs. Once she was done she let me have the phone back. I dreaded to think what she had sent.

 _Go fuck yourselves._   
Great.   
“Don’t worry about that short little dick. You’re with me now and we don’t need his fucking money. Nor do we need anything from him anymore. You’re a free woman now,” Jerri explained.  
That may be true but she didn’t need to send Oswald a rude text. The last thing I needed was him to be pissed off with me. I quickly sent a text back apologizing for the last text. 

Jerri came back with another round of drinks, which we quickly downed. She led me over to the dance floor as the song changed. One I actually recognized too. She's Gone Away by Nine Inch Nails. As we danced to the music I began to feel a little odd. I wasn't drunk, this was something else. I brushed it off as to drinking on an empty stomach. I'd be fine. No more drinks tonight. I continued to dance, loosing myself to the music. 

My stomach continued to feel worse and worse and the dull ache in my head had become a throb. I needed some water or something. I took a step over to the bar and stumbled. I righted myself before trying again. I managed to get across to the bar, my words slow and a little slurred. Thankfully the bar tender couldn’t turn down someone that just wanted water. I downed the glass quickly in the hopes of feeling better sooner rather than later. 

I heard sudden loud laughter, flinching at the sound. I glanced over to find a guy dressed in black and white Arkham clothes. I frowned, what the fuck? I'd seen fanboys like him before, what kind of club was I in? I clutched my head as another wave of dizziness hit me, when i looked back over the guy was gone as if he hadn’t been there. Maybe it was just the dark lighting making me see things. Jerri was soon by my side, tugging on my arm.  
“You ok?” She asked.  
“I don’t feel so great.”

Jerri didn’t seem to hear me, “listen there’s this guy I want you to meet, he's super cool.”  
I groaned as Jerri dragged me away from the bar and further into the club, I thought I caught sight of another guy dressed like Jerome, this time wearing the magician suit. I looked back only again he was gone. I really had, had too much to drink. Jerri and I stopped near the back of the club and she sat us down in a booth with what I was guessing was the supposedly ‘cool guy’. His hair was dark and slicked back neatly. He wore all black except for large grey winter coat. 

“Emerald meet Dwight. Dwight meet Emerald,” Jerri introduced us.   
Dwight smiled at me and removed his leather glove to shake my hand. I accepted the gesture, doing my best to try and keep focus. My vision was starting to blur.   
“Nice to meet you,” Dwight spoke, his gaze intense.  
I managed a ‘you too’. It felt like the room was spinning and I was gonna throw up. I couldn't do this right now. Jerri and Dwight began talking but it sounded like I was underwater, everything was muffled and distant. 

I managed to get Jerri’s attention, “I need to go back to the apartment.”  
“Your fine, you’ve just had too much to drink.” She dismissed me and continued her conversation.  
I made a sound of annoyance, the sickness feeling getting worse. I closed my eyes and leaned back in the booth. I took deep breaths, focusing on just my breathing. It still did nothing to make me feel better. I leaned my head on the wall and eventually passed out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke in my room, in my bed. My head felt like it was going to explode and I still felt queasy. What the hell had happened last night? How much had i drank? It must have been a lot with this kind of hangover. There was a soft knock on my door and Jerri came in carrying a glass of water and a pack of tablets.   
“Hey, sleeping beauty, it’s gone two. You really got hammered last night,” she spoke.  
“Do you remember anything from last night?”  
“Not really, but that means we must have had a good time, right?”  
“I feel like something happened.”

Jerri shrugged and handed me the water and tablets. I took two and sat up. How did she seem completely fine if she couldn't remember last night?   
“I feel like I was drugged or something,” I said more to myself.  
“Really? You think someone spiked your drink?”  
“Yeah. I should probably go down to the hospital.”  
I began to think the worst. If I had been drugged which probably would have been Rufilin, what if I'd been taken advantage off as well. 

Jerri frowned, “you think their gonna give a shit about you down at that place. Emerald those rich fucks in this city don’t care about people like us. Trust me when I say that nothing bad happened to you last night. I was with you the whole night and yes whilst your drink may have been spiked, nothing else happened. Look if it makes you feel better I can send some people round to ask questions at the club.”  
“Would you?”  
“Honey you know I’ll do anything to make you feel better.”  
I smiled softly, “thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll make you some breakfast. How does an omelette sound? Or are you going to hurl at the mere mention of food?”   
I made a fake hurling sound, making her laugh, “I think I’ll be able to manage.”  
She left my room, going to make the omelette. I hope she added plenty of bacon and cheese. I forced myself out of bed and into the shower. The warm water helped to make me feel a bit better. I changed into some comfortable clothes and dried my hair before heading into the kitchen. Jerri set down a plate of food in front of me and sat down opposite me. 

I managed to eat about half of it. I didn’t want to overdo it and make myself sick. I glanced at my phone to find a text from Oswald.   
_Please come over tonight. Ed’s insisted on bringing his girlfriend and I need someone who isn’t a complete nerd to keep me company._  
I snorted. Jerri looked up and I showed her the text. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head.   
“Just another excuse to get you into bed,” she spoke.  
“I don’t think it is. I don’t see why you don’t like him. He was the one that bailed you out. he gave us this place.”  
“I’m grateful and all but I don’t like people that think the sun shine out their own asshole.”

I sighed, I knew it was better not to get in to an argument. I text him back.  
 _What time?_  
“You’re not going. I mean why would you even want to go? Why would you want to see the bitch that took everything away from you?” Jerri asked.  
“I’m just doing Oswald a favour. He’s done so much for us, it’s the least I could do.”  
“Why doesn’t he get that bald freak to keep him company?”  
Ok now that struck a nerve, “don’t talk about Victor like that.”  
“Oh, please don’t start defending him as well.”  
“Jerri if you don’t like them that’s fine but I’m not gonna let you insult them to my face.”

I got up from my seat and headed back to my bedroom. I began to look through my wardrobe for something to wear tonight. Something that could potentially grab a certain someone’s attention…not that I was playing home wrecker at all. But she’d taken him from me, it was only fair to try and do the same. Eventually I picked out a short, off the shoulder dress that showed the right amount of leg and cleavage. And it came in his favourite colour. Green. I curled my hair and put on some makeup before slipping on my heels. My phone buzzed once more.  
 _Victor’s on his way to pick you up now_

I smiled to myself and headed into the kitchen. Jerri was making herself dinner. She turned to look and me and wolf whistled.   
“And just a few hours ago you were recovering from a hangover,” she marvelled, “let me guess Penguin brought that dress for you?”  
“Don’t start-“  
“I’m not, just asking a question.”  
“Yes, he did, what about it?”   
“Nothing, just thinking to myself that Jerome would probably like it on you.”

My stomach sank at the mere mention of his name. God why did it still hurt to even think about him? It had been a year and a half since that night and in that time, I had fallen in love twice. It’s not like I was struggling to move on. Yet there was heavy feeling in my chest once more. I guess you never do get over your first love. I forced myself to smile.   
“He probably would,” I replied.  
“Well try and have fun tonight. If I get call from the GCPD telling me that you’ve murdered the bitch I’m not going to be surprised.”

My phone buzzed, showing a text from Victor letting me know he was outside. I said goodbye to Jerri and went outside. I got in the car and Victor drove back to the mansion.   
“I didn’t think you’d make such an effort considering the circumstances,” Victor commented.  
“Well considering the circumstances maybe I want her to feel uncomfortable.”  
Victor chuckled, “now now play nice.”  
I faked offence, “I don’t know what you mean.”

Once we reached the mansion, Victor parked the car and opened the door for me. I headed inside where Oswald greeted me, with a hug. I smiled, returning the hug.   
“Well don’t you look lovely tonight,” Oswald spoke.   
“You’re the third person to comment on my dress tonight. Are they already here?”  
“In the dining room.”  
“If you said I would have been sooner.”  
“I’ve managed.”  
I still felt bad that he’d been left alone with the two of them for god knows how long.

Ed stepped into the hallway and froze as he saw me, looking me up and down. I smiled to myself, tossing my hair back and walking over to him in confident strides.   
“So, where’s the lucky lady?” I asked.  
“Emerald-“ he started.  
I looked into the dining room to find her. She was sat by the fire in a figure hugging simple black dress. Her blonde hair was styled in a cute little updo. She looked like one of those classic Hitchcock blonde beauties. She turned to me and got to her feet to greet me. 

She shook my hand and smiled wide, showing her perfect porcelain teeth.   
“Lovely to meet you Emerald. Eddies told me so much about you,” she spoke.  
“Sorry, he hasn’t actually told me your name,” I smiled back.  
She looked over my shoulder at Ed, her smile fading a little, “oh. I’m Isabella.”  
“Now that we’re all here shall we sit for dinner?” Oswald interjected.   
Oswald and I sat down opposite the two love birds and soon enough the first course was brought out. 

“So, Emerald what is it you do?” Isabella asked me.  
“Well I’ve just recently started a new job in an office block. Nothing too interesting. What about you? He really hasn’t said much about you.”  
Her smile faded again, “I’m a librarian.”  
“So, you’ve read everything?”  
“Not quite everything, but I do like classic romance novels. Like Romeo and Juliet, Anthony and Cleopatra,” she spoke in a dreamy tone, glancing at Ed.   
“I wouldn’t consider those romantic. I mean didn’t they both end in tragedy,” I held back a wicked smirk.   
She might fucking end in tragedy if she wasn’t carful. Ed cleared his throat and attempted to steer the conversation in a different direction. 

Instead we ate in silence. Once we were all finished and waiting for the main I thought of another topic.   
“So, Isabella, doesn’t it make you uncomfortable to be the only one who hasn’t been to Arkham Asylum. The only one here who hasn’t killed someone,” I spoke.  
“Emerald, we don’t have to talk about that,” Ed cut in, glaring at me.   
“Why? Haven’t you told her?”  
“Told me what?” She asked.  
“Stop it!” He snapped.

Oswald was smirking in amusement before taking a sip from his wine.  
“I want to know,” Isabella spoke.   
“Well I suppose I have to tell you now. Ed went to Arkham for murdering his ex-girlfriend who looks an awful lot like you. All you’d have to do is dye your hair strawberry blonde and put on some glasses and it would be like seeing a ghost,” I explained.  
Ed was gripping his wine glass so hard that I’m surprised it hadn’t shattered yet. Various emotions flashed across Isabella’s face. I decided to ‘lighten the mood’.  
“Hey, it’s not as bad as some of the things Oswald and I have done. We’re probably the more dangerous people at this table,” I smiled.

The second course arrived and we ate in silence. Only small talk was made. Until the third and final course. Isabella had continued to glance at me throughout the main course as if she were trying to read me like one of her romance novels.   
“I know where I recognise you from now other than Oswald’s mayor campaign,” she spoke.  
“The news, the papers?”  
“Yes, weren’t you one of the people that held the children’s hospital charity gala hostage? Along with the other blonde…Barbara Kean and…wasn’t it Jerome Valeska?”  
Of course, most of my non-Oswald related public appearances would be alongside Jerome. God why was everyone having to bring him up tonight? 

“I was,” I spoke, less confidence in my voice, “excuse me.”  
I got up from my chair and left the dining room. I was not breaking down in front of that bitch. I leant against the wall and took a deep breath to stop myself from crying. I heard footsteps come after me. Probably Oswald to see if I was ok. I turned to see Ed instead. He didn’t look like he was in the mood to comfort me either. Once he was close enough to talk to me in angry hushed whispers, he pushed me against the wall hard. 

“Are you trying to ruin my relationship with Isabella because your still bitter?” He hissed.  
“I don’t know what you mean. I’m just telling her the truth. Maybe I should tell her how you didn’t even bother to actually break up with me first before getting with her.”  
“You told me that you were ok-“  
“And I was fucking lying to get you away from me. I couldn’t stand to be around you. I’m still hurting and I’m going to be for a while, don’t you dare expect me to just get over it.”  
His grip on my shoulders loosened a little, “you still didn’t need to tell her those things.”  
“Well look at it this way. She hasn’t run out of here screaming for help. You’ve got yourself a keeper.”

I shoved him back and headed for the door. I grabbed my coat from the coat rack and quickly put it on, fastening the buttons.   
“Emerald,” Ed called after me.  
I sighed and rolled my eyes before turning back to face him, “what?”  
“I still care about you.”  
I felt my shoulders slump at his words. Why? Why the fuck did he have to say that? I felt like screaming at him. Talk about toying with my emotions. Asshole.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emerald’s P.O.V

The next morning Jerri handed me the mail that was addressed to me before making some coffee. I opened the first two, revealing bills. Of course. The last one on the other hand was a larger brown envelope with no indication as to who it was from. I don’t remember ordering anything for myself. I shrugged and tore the top off. I pulled out a single piece of paper that was folded over. I opened it up and recoiled a little. Staring back at me was a picture of Jerome and I. The selfie he had taken the night we robbed a nightclub after our Arkham escape. 

The sender had crudely drawn crowns on both our heads. I put the paper down and swallowed hard. Jerri saw my expression and frowned, taking the piece of paper from me.   
“Looks like your getting fan mail,” she spoke.   
“I don’t want it,” I snapped.  
“I know you don’t. But calm down. This is nothing. We’ve dealt with crazed fanboys before Emerald, we can deal with them again.”  
“You don’t understand. I just want to move on, but it seems every time I try someone else reminds me of him. I loved him and a part of me always will but he’s dead and there’s nothing I can do to bring him back.”

Jerri placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, putting the paper back in the envelope. How had the person even gotten hold of that image? Let alone our address.   
“Ignore it. If anything, else happens that’s when we’ll do something ok,” Jerri reassured me.   
I took a deep breath to calm myself. I was still shaken from it but she was right. This was just one thing, it was probably nothing. Besides I couldn’t worry about it too much, I needed to get to work. I’m sure a day of typing up things someone else couldn’t be bothered to would distract me enough. 

I arrived at work and sat down in my small square booth, turning on my computer. That’s when I noticed another brown envelope on my desk. I felt panic start to rise again. I forced myself to calm down, it might not be from the same person. It could be and most likely was work related. I hesitantly reached for it and opened it up. This time I tipped it upside down so the contents would fall on to the desk. This time a newspaper article fell out. I felt my stomach churn as I reached for it. It was that creep again, that was the only explanation. 

I turned it over to see an article about the night of the children’s hospital gala. The night Jerome died. There was a picture of him on the front, pointing a gun at the crowd, Barbara and I off to the right. Only this time in big red marker pen were the words ‘miss you’ scrawled across the front. I threw it on the desk, doing my best to hold back tears. It was if Jerome had sent it himself but I knew that was impossible. I left my desk and headed to the bathrooms. I locked myself in a cubicle and pulled out my phone. 

I looked through my contacts but I didn’t even know who I should call about this. Oswald had more important things to worry about, I didn’t have the money to hire Victor at the moment and he wouldn’t be able to do anything until we knew who was doing it. Ed was definitely not an option. I couldn’t go to the GCPD with this, they wouldn’t care for starters and they probably wouldn’t take me seriously either. The only person I could really call was Jerri. I hit the call button next to her name and held the phone against my ear. Jerri picked up on the fourth ring.

“Shouldn’t you be working?” She asked.   
“Another one showed up at my work,” I sobbed.  
“Shit. Was it the same thing?”  
“No, this one was an article with the words ‘miss you’ written across it.”  
“Alright, breathe and calm down. Come here now, take the rest of the day off. You’re not exactly in a fit state to keep working.”  
“Jerri it’s my third week-“  
“And you’re going to spend the day worrying and crying at your desk. Come home.”

She was right, I’d be no use in this state. I hung up and exited the bathrooms. I found my supervisor and made up an excuse that there was a family emergency and thankfully they let me go. I gathered my things as well as the article and envelope. I headed straight home, showing Jerri the article. She scanned over it and frowned.  
“So, this fucker is trying to imply that Jerome’s alive. Obviously, he wants to scare you, that’s fine. I’m sure I can scare him just as bad,” Jerri growled.

“Do you think I should go to the GCPD?” I asked.  
“And have them turn you away? Emerald you’re an ex criminal and ex inmate, if anything they'll think you deserve this. I'll deal with it. I still have my connections, I'll place some calls ok. We'll get this sorted.”  
“Ok.”  
She was right about the GCPD. They would just turn their nose up at me, probably hoping I'd go after the creep and deal with him myself so they could find an excuse to put me behind bars again.

I unlocked my phone and decided to check my emails. My heart dropped as an e-mail from an unknown person appeared in my inbox. Now they had my e-mail? How? Jerri noticed my expression and took my phone from me, opening the e-mail. Her expression hardened and she reached for her own phone. I took my phone back from her, looking at the e-mail. Another picture only this time it was a selfie I had taken of Eddie, Oswald and I. I was smiling looking at the camera whilst both of them kissed my cheeks. The word ‘slut’ was bellow it.

Jerri was talking on the phone with one of her old friends from the club. I checked the sender's address but it wasn't one I recognized, it was probably a fake one too. What had I done to deserve this? I began racking my brain for all the people who I either had a grudge against or had a grudge against me. Tabitha, Doctor Strange, Jim Gordon, Isabella, Ed. Gordon wouldn’t do something like this however so that ruled him out. Doctor Strange was currently missing and probably had better things to do with his time. 

The other three however all had reason to do so. I'd confront Tabitha first. I grabbed my coat and told Jerri where I was going before heading out the door. I got in my car and started the engine. The Sirens thankfully wasn't too far away. I headed straight upstairs and over to the bar where I found Tabitha counting money from the register. She looked up at me before going back to the wad of cash in her hand.

“Barbara’s not here,” she said, already sounding bored.  
“I didn’t come to see her.”  
Tabitha stopped and put the money down, turning to face me with her arms folded over her chest.  
“If you’re the one sending me fucked up fan mail, it stops today,” I spat.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I got mail this morning at my apartment and my workplace as well as an e-mail.”  
“Look I know you still hate me but you really think I care enough about you to dedicate my time to send you shit?”

I glared at her, “you always enjoyed other people’s misery.”  
“I'd have better ways of doing it if I wanted. Besides I don’t even know any of your addresses, maybe you should look somewhere closer to home.”  
“You’re not lying to me?”  
Tabitha rolled her eyes, “no. Also Barbara’s told me I have to be nice to you so like hell she'd let me do something like that.”  
She did have a point, several in fact. Fine. I turned and left without another word, heading back home. 

So that left the two love birds. Maybe Isabella was secretly a crazy possessive bitch and was doing this after the dinner. Maybe it was to drive me further away from Ed. And she was a librarian meaning she had access to old newspapers. Perhaps if I proved it Eddie might leave her. I was unsure of my next step. Confronting either of them wouldn’t be a good idea. I entered the apartment and kicked off my shoes. Jerri was in the kitchen still.  
“Ok so I’ve thought about who could be doing this and I’ve narrowed it down to two people,” I announced.

“Alright,” Jerri replied.  
“It’s either Isabella or Ed.”  
Jerri frowned, thinking about it for a few moments.   
“Think about it, Isabella is probably doing it to drive a wedge further between Ed and I,” I explained.  
“You need to be sure before you throw around blame. In the meantime I've made some calls and a couple of guys will be on the lookout for us ok. They'll question fanboys that I know of. It’s bound to be one of them.”

Jerri spent the rest of the day trying to take my mind off the situation. But she knew she was having a hard time getting through.  
“How about we get Sir Limpalot to look into this? He's got eyes and ears every where. For once it wouldn’t be a bad idea, “ Jerri suggested.  
“No.”  
She frowned, “No?”  
“I don’t want Oswald getting involved. This stays between us.”  
“What about Zsasz?”

I shook my head, I really didn’t want either of them involved. I wanted to handle this myself without them. Prove that I didn’t need them to solve all my problems. Jerri’s phone buzzed and she checked her messages.   
“Anything?” I asked.  
“They've asked around but there’s nothing. We'll keep looking though.”  
I nodded. My own phone buzzed and I hesitantly checked it. A message from an unknown number. Great now I needed to change my phone number. I opened the message only this time there was no picture.

 _Daddy misses you doll face._  
Another Jerome styled message. The stupid part of my brain thinking somehow this meant he was alive. Even though he'd died in my arms. Although Fish Mooney had somehow been brought back to life. Maybe the same people had gotten hold of Jeromes body and now he was alive. Oh God if he knew about my relationship with Ed and Oswald he'd kill me. I took a deep breath, forcing myself to calm down. I was over thinking this way too much. Jerome was dead, he can’t come back. 

I showed Jerri the text and she raised an eyebrow.  
“Daddy?” She questioned.  
“Please don’t kink shame me at a time like this.”  
“We'll talk about that later. In the meantime we're gonna get you a new phone and a new e-mail ok. That's the best we can do for now.”  
I nodded, forcing a small smile. Im glad I wasn’t alone through this, Im glad I had someone. I pulled her into a hug.  
“Thank you,” I spoke.  
“Don’t thank me yet. When we find this guy I'll bring you his head.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Emerald’s P.O.V

Jerri and I had changed my email and phone number, which I had then sent out to just Oswald, Victor and obviously Jerri. I felt a little more at ease now with these changes put into place. I went to work like normal for the rest of the week. The rest of the week was normal, no emails, no text messages and surprisingly no mail. Maybe it was because I hadn’t retaliated so they were bored. Good riddance. 

I awoke a little earlier than normal and checked my phone on instinct. I frowned to see I had a bunch of messages from Victor and Oswald as well as missed calls. Maybe I should not have my phone on silent so much. I read through the texts and frowned. Both of them seemed worried, almost upset. I scrolled further up to see what could have evoked this response from both of them. I found a text that I don’t remember sending that had been sent to them. I frowned, not only had I not sent that I wouldn’t sent that. 

From here on out, I don’t want nothing to do with you. Don’t contact me again.  
I rang Oswald and he picked up on the second ring.   
“What was that all about?” He asked, hurt clear in his voice.  
“I honestly don’t know-“  
“Emerald if this is some kind of practical joke it isn’t funny.”  
“I can assure you that it’s not. I honestly have no idea what’s going on. Please just let me explain.”  
I told Oswald about the mysterious mail from last week and who I thought it might be behind it. 

“Why didn’t you tell me before hand?” He asked.  
“I didn’t want you to get involved. I thought it was nothing, something I would be able to handle myself.”  
“Emerald, I want you to call Victor and tell him what you’ve told me and then the three of us will meet up for coffee where we can all talk about this,” Oswald explained.  
“Alright.”   
I hung up and called Victor, explaining the situation to him. I got dressed for the day and got into my car heading to the mansion. I really hope Ed wasn’t there. 

Oswald opened the door and ushered me inside. I’d made sure to bring psychical copies of everything received so far. He led me into the lounge area where Victor was waiting. Oswald and I sat down, the three of us in front of the fire around the small coffee table. I showed them the mail and sipped my coffee. I could sense Victors anger, he had very few friends and those he did have he was very protective over. A lot like Oswald.   
“I think somehow they must have hacked my phone,” I spoke.   
“That would explain it.”

There was a soft knock on the door, making all three of us whip our heads round to see who it was. Dammit. For once why couldn’t he be out with his bloody girlfriend? Ed entered the room, not looking too impressed to see me. His phone was in his hand. Oh god, not him too.   
“I thought you didn’t want to see any of us again,” he spoke.   
Victor narrowed his eyes at him as if to tell him to shut up. Oswald motioned for Ed to pull up a chair so I could explain the situation to him as well. I was starting to get a little fed up with repeating myself but I guess now he had to know. 

Once I had told Ed, he apologized. It still didn’t make me feel any better thinking that his girlfriend could be the one behind this. There was no way I could say that to him, it would just cause more tension between us which I’m sure Is what she wanted. Yet with Ed’s brain he was one of the best people to help. He studied the letters and then turned to Victor.   
“The best course of action would be to scare the creep off or if that doesn’t work then kill them. We’ll need to lure them into thinking that you still haven’t told anybody. That way they will soon start to get bolder, when they do Victor will be there to deal with them,” Ed explained.

The four of us agreed this would be a good plan. They were already starting to get bolder by trying to isolate me from my few friends.   
“You know you’re always welcome to stay here,” Oswald said.  
“I couldn’t leave Jerri alone, not with that creep out there.”  
“Victor would you help me get more tea and coffee please,” Oswald motioned over to the door.  
Victor raised an eyebrow but didn’t argue and the two of them left, leaving Ed and I alone. An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

I decided to be the polite one, “how’s things with Isabella? “  
“They’re great, thank you. I’m sorry this is happening to you.”  
“I'll get through it, I've had worse.”  
“I do admit the three of us do miss you a lot though.”  
I felt my heart pick up its pace, “you do?”  
“Of course. Oswald’s missing the baked goods, I’m missing the company.”  
“But you have Isabella.”  
“I can’t be with her all the time, she has to work, as do I.”

“I miss being here too. Just the three of us,” I spoke.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t exactly tell you about Isabella in the best way.”  
“I’m sorry I was a complete bitch over dinner. But I need you to put my mind at ease. I know this might upset you and understandably so but Isabella isn’t behind this is she?”  
I saw annoyance flash across his face as expected.  
“Your sounding paranoid. But I can assure you it’s not her. I wouldn’t still be with her if it was. I value our friendship too much.”

I smiled and pulled him into a tight hug, which he quickly returned.   
“I'd like to apologize to her, she likes muffins, cupcakes and cookies, right?” I asked.  
“She does have quite the sweet tooth yes.”  
“I suppose I'll have to make Oswald and Victor their own batch too.”  
At this point Oswald and Victor came back into the room, Victor carrying a full tea tray. After a few more drinks I decided I should probably head back home. Victor followed me out to the hallway.  
“You'll be ok getting home?” He asked.  
“Yeah, todays helped me feel a bit better. Again, I’m sorry about the texts. I hope they don’t send anymore.”

My phone began to vibrate in my pocket and I frowned. It must be Jerri. I pulled it out my pocket and checked the caller i.d. Unknown number. What if it was my stalker? I hesitantly pressed the answer button and held the phone to my ear.   
“Hello?” I questioned.  
The other end was silent. I glanced at Victor who was ready to jump into action as if my stalker would somehow attack me through the phone.   
“Hello?” I tried once more.   
Now I could hear breathing. I quickly hung up and redialled the number but of course it was blocked. 

Oswald and Ed had since joined us in the hallway and took in my frightful expression. The phone rang again, the same unknown number. Oswald held out his hand for my phone. I glanced down at the red reject symbol before handing him my phone. He answered and pressed the phone to his ear.   
“Now you listen to me, my name is Oswald Cobblepot. You might know me as the mayor and the king of Gotham’s underworld so my advice to you is to leave my friend alone or I will find you and have you killed,” Oswald bragged.

I held back an eyeroll. This was Oswald’s only way of getting what he wanted, threatening people. This was only going to make the situation worse. Oswald hung up and handed me back my phone. Goodbyes were exchanged and Victor led me to my car.   
“I’m going to follow you back to your apartment, just in case,” he spoke.  
“Your sounding more paranoid than me,” I joked.  
“I just want to make sure your safe.”  
We got into our separate cars and Victor followed closed behind. Once I had parked I glanced back to wave goodbye although I knew he would continue to watch me until I was inside the apartment. 

Once inside I noticed a note on the table from Jerri, letting me know that she’d gone out for groceries. She shouldn’t be too long. I felt somewhat better about the situation at hand. Even if the creep was now deciding to call me. But I didn’t have to answer so I could easily avoid that. And now with Victor keeping an eye out for me I knew this would be solved a lot quicker. I glanced at the clock and turned on the radio, I suppose I better make a start on some muffins.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Emerald’s P.O.V

Isabella had received the hamper of various cakes and pastries and had written me a thank you letter. The stalker of mine was also still sending me letters, texts and emails still. Of course, Oswald’s threat hadn't been enough to scare him off. I was starting to get fed up with it. And so was Jerri. The option to go to the GCPD was becoming more favourable. Even if I wouldn’t be as welcome as I’d like. 

I gathered all the evidence and put on my coat and shoes. Jerri cleared her throat behind me.   
“Sneaking out?” She asked.  
I sighed, I knew she would probably try and talk me out of this again. But perhaps they could see something nobody else could.   
“I’m going to the GCPD,” I announced.  
“We’ve talked about this. They aren’t going to give a shit.”  
“I have to try. If I come back looking sorry for myself then you have every right to tell me that you told me so. But please just let me try.”

Jerri sighed but chose not to continue to press the matter. I left the apartment and drove down to the precinct. I felt nervous already. But I couldn’t let that deter me. If anybody was going to believe me it would be Jim Gordon. Sure, him and I had, had our fair share of bad run in’s but if Oswald trusted him then so did I. I took a deep breath and forced myself though the front doors. I walked in further and looked around. Jim was fairly important meaning his desk wouldn’t be with the other police officers. I spotted him at the top of a staircase talking to none other than Helena. 

I felt myself smile a little. They seemed happy together. I probably shouldn’t interrupt. Oh, too late Jim had seen me and he didn’t look very happy to see me either. Helena glanced over her shoulder and gave me a little wave which earned a raised eyebrow from Jim. I cautiously made my way over. Helena smiled at me as I reached them.   
“Hi Emerald,” she spoke.   
“Hi.”  
“What are you doing here? You should know just because you have a sanity certificate doesn’t mean you’re welcome here,” Jim cut in.

“I understand that. But I need your help, please just hear me out. Its serious,” I explained.   
Helena shot him a look that got him too cooperate. Jim motioned me over to his desk and I followed him over.   
“I know that you hate me for everything I’ve done and you have every right too but I’m not like that anymore. I’ve changed, I’m…normal,” I babbled.  
That felt so strange to say. After everything I’d been through, everything I’d done I considered myself normal. I had a normal apartment with a normal job and was trying to lead a normal life. All I could do was try. 

“Just tell me why you’re here,” Jim spoke.   
“I have a stalker and I have a feeling that it’s going to get worse.”  
“Do you have any evidence?”   
I sighed and pulled out the plastic wallet filled with letters and print outs of texts and e-mails. I slid it over to him and gave him time to look through it.   
“They call me on a daily basis as well,” I added.  
“Do they say anything?”  
“No, they just breathe down the phone, occasionally laugh but that’s about it.”

Jim placed down the evidence spread out across the desk, “who else knows?”  
“Oswald, Ed, Victor and Jerri.”  
He raised his eyebrow at Jerri, “that explains the bail. I hope she’s not doing anything I might find…illegal.”  
“I’m not her baby sitter Jim, she’s a fully-grown woman she can do what she wants. Besides if she is doing anything like that I don’t know about it.”  
He still seemed sceptical but didn’t press me on it.   
“Why didn’t you come here straight away?” Jim asked.

I felt a bubble of anger rise at his question, was he really that stupid? Before I could snap at him Helena came back over with three paper coffee cups. I thanked her and added two sugars and a little milk from the handful of packets she’d also brought over.   
“I was scared you’d turn me away, that you’d think I deserved this,” I spoke quietly.   
Both of them fell silent and I felt Helena’s hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner. Jim leaned forward in his chair so that I would meet his gaze, his expression had softened considerably.   
“No matter what you’ve done your still a human being. If you say you’ve changed then I believe you,” he spoke in a comforting manner. 

I felt my chest tighten as I fought off tears. I could feel them threatening to spill over any second, my vision now blurry.   
“I’m sorry for the things I did,” I managed.   
Helena handed me a tissue and I wiped away my tears.   
“It’s ok, take your time,” she said softly.   
“I’m just so scared, I keep telling myself it can’t be Jerome but it’s like the longer I look at all this it feels like it could be him. I know how crazy that sounds.”  
Jim handed me a business styled card, “I can’t do much when it’s just mail but the next time something happens you call me ok?”

I nodded, slipping the card away in my handbag.   
“Thank you,” I spoke.   
Jim smiled softly and I got up to leave, thanking both of them once more before I left. As I left the building my phone buzzed. Great, probably my stalker. I glanced at the number and raised an eyebrow. Ed? I answered to hear…crying.   
“Eddie?” I asked.  
“I’m sorry to call, I just need to see you-“  
Had Isabella broken up with him? That would explain that state he was in.   
“What’s happened?”  
“Isabella’s dead.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was currently sat on the love seat under a large blanket with Ed curled up next to me, his head on my shoulder whilst he continued to sob. Apparently, she had gone away for a conference but had fallen asleep at the wheel. The car had gotten hit by a train. Oswald strangely seemed happy. I held him, stroking his hair and doing my best to soothe him. It hurt to see him like this, yet I felt bad for feeling somewhat relieved at her passing. I shook the thoughts away and focused on Eddie. He needed me and I wasn’t going anywhere. 

He’d insisted on putting a record on that was Isabella’s favourite. This just seemed to make things worse. I dread to think what he’d been like the night he killed Kristen. I had to refrain from rolling my eyes when he started talking about her. He’d literally known her for a few weeks and thought that she was the love of his life. Here comes the pang of jealousy again. It had taken Jerome at least a year to tell me he loved me. how ironic he said it the night he died. 

However, with the depressing tone, I was enjoying these cuddles. It was nice to have him holding me like this again. I would probably stay here for the rest of the day, enduring his blubbering if it meant we remained like this.   
“I should check the car wreckage. She wouldn’t fall asleep at the wheel,” he continued.  
If it helped him come to terms with what had happened then sure. Oswald had stuck his head in a few times to see if Ed needed anything but every time Eddie just shook his head and nestled further into me. It was a temporary bliss.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Emerald’s P.O.V

I forced myself out of bed and into the shower before getting dressed for work. I grabbed a quick snack that would act as breakfast and a cup of coffee before heading outside and towards my car. The closer I got the more my frown increased. Why the fuck were the tyres flat? I took a closer look and noticed slash marks on every single tyre. My stomach dropped as my thoughts went into over drive. My stalker had obviously done this. I took a few pictures of the damage on my phone, it would be evidence. I then headed back inside and told Jerri. I guess I would have to take the bus to work. 

I called my supervisor just to let them know why I might be late. I thanked my lucky stars once more that I had been given them most understanding supervisor. I set out for work once more, taking the bus as close as it could get me. Thankfully I had GPS on my phone so I wouldn’t get lost. Finally, I stepped through the doors of my work building, feeling relieved I was only fifteen minutes late. I’d make up the time tonight, stay on a little longer. I headed up to my desk and instantly got to work. 

The work day was thankfully uneventful. No calls, emails, texts or mail from my stalker. The silence was nice. I could get on with my work with no interruptions. I was even in that much of a calm mood I agreed to stay on a few hours later to get some extra work done. After having a day off and being late this morning it was the least I could do. Also, I could do with the extra money. One by one my co-workers left and soon enough I was alone. The lights had dimmed a little to signify work hours were over. I wouldn’t be alone for much longer; the cleaners would be here soon. 

I got back to work, distracting myself with the reports and spreadsheets in front of me. I heard the sound of a hoover start up and found it strangely comforting, the sound meaning I was no longer alone on this floor. I glanced at my phone for any messages but still nothing. The lights in my section turned off, my only light source being my computer and the hallway. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I glanced over at the hallway occasionally wondering why the cleaner still had yet to pass with the hoover. The hallway wasn’t that long. 

I got up from my desk and headed over to the hall, glancing around the corner. The hoover was stationary whilst the cleaner lay on the floor unconscious. Panic filled through me. I patted my pockets for my phone. Fuck, it was back on my desk. I raced back over, grabbing hold of it. As I did, the loud sound of the hoover stopped leaving me in silence. I took my heels off, clutching one to my chest. It was the best weapon I had providing the situation. So now the fucker was bold enough to come to my work and attack an innocent person. 

I needed to hide and fast. My desk was too obvious. The logical thing to do would be to hide under a desk close to the hallway so I could hopefully slip past undetected as they headed further into the room. I took a deep breath to calm myself and forced myself forward. I started to run, unsure of how much time I would have before picking a desk at random to hide under. I positioned the chair so that I was hidden and undisturbed. I turned my phone to silent as I brought up Victors number. I hit the message icon, typing out a message quickly.   
I need you to pick me up from work. NOW!!!

I knew that Victor would get here faster than the police and perhaps Victor could get rid of my stalker here and now. Then it would finally be over. From here I could see any shadow movements on the carpet so I would know how close they were. As if on cue the shadow of a man appeared and I forced my hand over my mouth to muffle my breathing. I didn’t quite realise how badly I was shaking. I closed my eyes, gripping my heel tighter hoping that if I had to use it I could get the fucker straight in the eye. Looking at the shadow of the man, his hair was slicked back like Jerome’s and the way he carried himself was also like Jerome’s. 

This had to be some fucked up nightmare. He was dead, he was not coming back, he was not here in this building with me. The shadow grew in size, meaning he was stepping further into the room. The man headed straight over to my desk and I didn’t stop to look at him. I quickly and quietly climbed out from under the desk and bolted down the hallway to the staircase. Elevator would take too much time. I ran as fast as I could down the stairs without tripping and breaking my neck. I collided with Victor when I reached the fourth floor. I almost screamed thinking it could be another person who was working with my stalker. 

Victor pulled me into his arms, a pistol drawn and ready. Now in the safety of his arms I allowed myself to cry, sobbing hysterically in to his chest. He gave me a few seconds before holding me at arm’s length, looking me dead in the eye.   
“Emerald, you’re going to take my car keys and lock yourself in my car ok,” he said sternly.   
“What about you?”   
“I’m going to kill this guy obviously.”  
Victor handed me his spare pistol and car keys before heading upstairs. I continued down the stairs and into the car park, spotting Victors car easily. I unlocked it and sat in the passenger seat, locking the door once I was inside. 

I took a deep breath, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. I was safe, although I would feel safer when Victor came back. He better come back. I checked my phone for anymore messages but there was nothing. I don’t know if I would be able to go back to the apartment tonight. They’d been close enough last night by slashing my tyres and now they had actually come to my work place. The only reason I had to go back to the apartment was Jerri. I couldn’t leave her alone. 

Eventually Victor came back, carrying my handbag. He didn’t look happy which meant the guy must have escaped. He opened up his side of the car and climbed in, handing me my bag, which had my other heel inside.   
“I’m sorry Emerald, by the time I got there he was gone. I tried looking for him-“ Victor began.  
“You have nothing to be sorry for. You saved me.”  
“But I failed to stop him. How many more times am I going to fail you before you can feel safe again!?”  
I took his hand in mine, forcing him to look at me regardless of how mad he was at himself right now.   
“I’m ok. I’m safe, that’s the main thing right now,” I spoke softly. 

“You’re not going back to that apartment tonight. I’ll call Oswald and he can set up a room for you,” Victor explained.   
“Then I need to call Jerri and tell her what’s happened.”  
Victor called Oswald first before starting the car. I dialled Jerri’s number and held the phone to my ear. She answered on the second ring.  
“Where the fuck are you?” She asked, worry evident in her voice.  
“I’m sorry, I should have told you I was staying later. Listen, I’m not gonna be coming back the apartment tonight. I’m going to be staying at Oswald’s-“  
“Why? What the fuck does he want? If he wants to get in your pants tell him to fucking use his right hand.”

I rolled my eyes, “it’s not that. My stalker came to work. And after my tyres were slashed this morning I just don’t feel safe at the apartment for a while. It’s just for tonight I promise.”  
“Emerald, you know that I can fucking protect you.”  
“I just can’t sleep there tonight ok?”  
“Ok. I hope you feel better in the morning.”  
I smiled softly and we said goodbyes before I hung up. Victor pulled up at the front of the mansion. 

He led me inside and into the living room where Oswald was waiting. He held his arms out for a hug, which I accepted. I felt like I could start crying all over again but I’d save it for when I was alone in the spare room. After Oswald had been filled in on the details I headed up to bed. I undressed and climbed into the large empty bed. Now that I was alone I allowed myself to cry. I curled up into a ball. What had I done to deserve this? And why the hell was I so afraid? A year ago, anybody did something I didn’t like I’d be able to defend myself, I’d get rid of them. Now I was a coward that was too scared to sleep in her own bed or go to her workplace. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unable to sleep I put on a dressing gown and headed downstairs in to the lounge. Everyone else was asleep thankfully. I treaded carefully so that I didn’t wake anybody. I closed the doors to the lounge and put the fire on so I could keep warm. I sat down on the couch, hugging my knees to my chest. I jumped as Ed entered the lounge, dressed in pyjama pants and a white shirt.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he apologized.   
“You can’t sleep either?”  
“No.”

He joined me on the couch, “Oswald told me what happened at work today.”  
I remained silent, unsure what to say.   
“I think you should move back here,” he suggested.  
I met his gaze and raised an eyebrow. It was all well and good him saying that but did he himself want that?  
“Just for the time being,” he continued.  
“I can’t leave Jerri on her own whilst that creep knows where we live and there’s no way Oswald would let her stay here,” I explained.

We fell silent, the tension in the room thick enough that it could be cut with a knife. Ed got to his feet, he was probably going to head back to bed. I’d scared him off.   
“You choose something we can marathon on Netflix and I’ll go get some snacks,” he announced.   
This too me off guard, in a good way. I smiled, this was just like old times.  
“Edward Nygma are you asking me to Netflix and chill with you?” I joked.   
“I am,” he replied.   
He headed to the kitchen and I turned on the TV, turning it down low before flicking through the various tv shows Netflix had to offer.

It was a challenge in itself to find something Eddie and I hadn’t already binged watched. Or something we’d watched about a billion times. Eventually I settled on BBC’s Sherlock. Eddie would appreciate something that would get his mind working and I would appreciate the eye candy. Eddie came back with a bowl of popcorn, another bowl of chips and a smaller bowl of skittles. He placed the bowls on the coffee table and sat back down next to me. I grabbed the bowl of skittles, picking out the green ones first whilst the show started. Eddie grabbed a blanket which he covered us with before wrapping an arm around me. I had to stop myself from making a sound of contentment. Even if right now was pretty damn perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Emerald’s P.O.V

After breakfast and thanking Oswald for letting me stay the night Victor dropped me off back to the apartment. I thanked him for last night and headed inside. Jerri was sat at the kitchen table, sipping coffee.  
“You ok?” She asked.  
“Yeah, I’m ok.”  
“Did the limpy bastered-“ she started.  
“No. I didn’t sleep with him. But I do feel the need to take a shower.”  
“Alright, well I was gonna head out and get some groceries.”

Jerri finished her coffee and stuffed her feet in some trainers before leaving the apartment. I removed my coat and shoes before heading into the bathroom. I turned the hot water on and undressed myself, leaving my dirty clothes in a heap on the floor. I stepped under the warm spray, making a sound of contentment. I closed my eyes, letting the water warm me up. The shower glass had completely fogged up by now. I washed myself before moving on to my hair. Once my hair was clean I turned the water off and grabbed the towel that I’d thrown halfway over the shower door. 

I dried myself, wrapped the towel around my body and stepped out of the shower. My eyes were instantly drawn to the mirror as I noticed the red lipstick across it. I frowned, taking a hesitant step toward it. I froze, feeling a chill run through me. scrawled across the mirror was ‘haha’ in various sizes as well as a smiley face. Jerri had left before I got in the shower so it couldn’t be a horrible prank from her. My fucking stalker was now invading my own home. What if they were still here? I couldn’t leave the bathroom in just a freaking towel. I looked around for my clothes but they were gone. I know that I had left them on the floor. 

I couldn’t stay in here until Jerri came back. I had to go out there. I needed a weapon first. I opened the bathroom cabinet and found nail scissors. They would have to do. I hesitantly opened the door, the scissors at the ready. Nothing greeted me on the other side. I listened closely for any movement through the apartment but there was just silence. I needed my phone. I had to call Victor again, or Ed. Someone that would just stay with me until Jerri got back. I ran to my bedroom, slamming the door shut behind me. I turned around, scanning the room for any signs on my stalker. Nothing. 

I breathed a sigh of relief and changed into some clean clothes before texting Victor to come over. Not even ten minutes later he was letting himself into the apartment, both pistols visible. I stayed in my room whilst he searched the apartment. Thankfully my stalker was long gone. I told him about the mirror and my missing clothes. Oh god I bet the creep had taken them…even my freaking underwear. Victor could see the look on my face and pulled me into a comforting hug. I accepted the gesture, resting my head against his chest.   
“I’m going to stay the night,” he announced.  
“You don’t have to do that.”

“I want you to be safe Emerald.”  
“Where would you even sleep?”  
“I can take the couch.”  
I sighed. It would probably be for the best. Even if he just stayed tonight. I headed into the bathroom and took a picture of the mirror in case the GCPD would need it as evidence before starting to clean it. I got another text from Ed, asking if he could come over. I didn’t see why not. I sent Jerri a text to let her know that Victor and Ed would be round when she got back. She would appreciate the heads up. 

Twenty minutes passed and there was a knock on the door. I let Eddie in and forced a soft smile.   
“Victor left in a hurry, I had the feeling something had happened,” he spoke.  
“Yeah. He was here.”  
Eddie pulled me into a tight protective hug. I relaxed against him, burying my head in his chest. I’d missed these hugs. Victor cleared his throat, forcing us apart.   
“I’ve checked the windows. All of them are locked,” Victor explained.  
It dawned on me what he meant by this. He’d come in through the front door, he’d picked the lock…or he had a key. 

The only people that had a key to the apartment was Jerri and myself. Jerri wouldn’t do this to me…would she? Doubt started to creep in. She’d been a Jerome fangirl once, probably still was. She dedicated a whole fucking nightclub to him for fuck sake. At that point Jerri entered the apartment, carrying multiple grocery bags. She glanced at Victor and Eddie, rolling her eyes and putting the bags down on the table.   
“Can I talk to you a sec…alone?” I asked her. 

Victor and Edie took this as their cue to move into another room to give us the privacy we needed. Jerri began packing away the groceries.   
“He was here. And Victor says that none of the windows were unlocked…meaning he must have had a key,” I explained.  
“What are you saying?” She asked, frowning.   
“I know how paranoid this is going to sound but”  
“Wait, you don’t think I did this shit? Are you fucking kidding me? Why the fuck would I do that to you?” Jerri snapped.  
“I…I don’t know.”

Jerri turned to face me, the hurt evident on her face from my accusation.   
“Seriously, why the fuck would I do that to you?” She asked again.   
“You wouldn’t.”  
“Exactly. I’m assuming Victors packing your shit now.”  
“No. He said he’d stay the night.”  
Jerri sighed but chose not to say anything else about him, “and Ed?”  
“He just came to check on me.”  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”  
“I’m sorry for accusing you.”  
Jerri nodded. I showed her the picture of the mirror I had taken and she sighed. 

“I’ll get the locks changed and maybe invest in a few more locks too,” she explained.  
“I can take care of that now,” Victor cut in, sticking his head around the corner.   
Jerri narrowed her eyes at him but eventually nodded.  
“That would be helpful although I had no idea a gun for hire knew how to change a lock,” she remarked.  
“I have many hidden talents. I’ll be back in half an hour or so,” Victor replied matter of factly.   
Victor left the apartment and Eddie joined us back in the kitchen, offering to make lunch. 

Victor had changed the locks and added some extra security on the door like a few bolts and chains but unfortunately couldn’t stay any longer as he’d been called away for a job. Thankfully he’d made sure that Eddie would stay the night instead. Jerri also had to leave, she had some work to do and was going to ask around some more to see if she could find this creep. Eddie and I were sat on the couch halfway through season one of Stranger Things with an assortment of snacks on the coffee table. I was upside on the couch however, blowing bubbles with my strawberry bubble gum whilst Eddie was sat normally. 

Eventually I had to sit up normally as all the blood started to rush to my head. I hugged my knees to my chest, focusing on the episode. Although there seemed to be a growing tension due to the fact that Eddie and I were completely alone in my apartment and would likely be alone until the early hours of the morning. Eddie got up to get some more drinks before sitting down again, closer this time. I wanted something to happen but I didn’t feel like it would be the right time initiate it. He was still probably getting over Isabella, I didn’t want to take advantage of that. 

Eddie placed a hand on my knee, getting my attention. I turned to look at him, meeting his gaze. He smiled softly and cupped my cheek with his free hand. Oh fuck. Ok this was happening. My heart hammered against my chest and I’m sure he could feel the heat of my cheeks. Eddie leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my hand around his wrist, returning the kiss. We pulled away to assess the others reaction. Neither of us looked horrified and that was all the confirmation we needed. Eddie pulled me on to his lap so that I was straddling him before his lips were on mine again. I wrapped my arms around him, my tongue in his mouth. I could already feel him trying to tug my shirt over my head and I raised my arms to assist him. 

I paused, holding him at arm’s length and meeting his gaze.   
“Wait. Should we be doing this? I mean are you in a right state of mind to be doing this? You just lost your girlfriend,” I spoke, breathing heavily.   
“I’m fine. I need you Emerald. Please.”  
That was all I needed to hear before my lips were on his again. I began pulling off his clothes as he kissed his way down my neck, the kisses rushed and open mouthed. We just both needed each other again, having missed what we once had. 

Soon enough our clothes were strewn across the couch and the floor. I rolled my hips against his, both of us moaning at the much-needed friction. I leaned down and sucked a purple mark into his shoulder, his fingers tangling in my hair. Eddie had one hand on my hip whilst he positioned himself at my entrance with the other. I slowly sank down on to him, my forehead pressed against his. We both moaned at the missed feeling before I started a fast pace, my hands on his shoulders for leverage. His hips bucked against mine, gripping my hips as he started his own pace. 

There was no way we were going to last long at all. It had been two months with no contact from him and now that I had it again it felt like every single one of my nerve endings was oversensitive. Every rock of his hips against mine had me moaning and clinging to him. Eddie kissed his way down my neck and chest, pausing every now and then to nip at my flesh. His pace got harder and he reached between us to find my clit. I whined, arching against him. My orgasm hit me like a tonne of bricks, forcing me to cry out his name. He reached his own a few moments later, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of my hips as he cursed. 

We sat there for a few moments, coming down from our highs. I leaned down to kiss him once more.   
“You wanna take this to your room?” He asked.  
“Yeah.”  
I climbed off his lap, taking his hand in mine and leading him to my room. We left the clothes behind, not thinking of Jerri seeing them. I closed the door behind us and we were on each other once more. So much for getting some sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Emerald’s P.O.V

I slowly awoke to the feel of someone wrapping themselves around me. I refused to open my eyes, instead holding them closer and enjoying the moment. Nice to know Eddie hadn’t left after I’d fallen asleep.  
“I’ve missed you, doll face,” came Jerome’s voice, next to my ear.  
I flinched, my eyes snapping open. There he was curled up next to me in my arms. He grinned, climbing on top of me and straddling me.  
“You missed me, right?” He asked.  
I opened my mouth to respond but he wrapped his hands around my throat, the only sound coming out of me being a pathetic squeak. 

I grabbed hold of his wrists, attempting to pull him off me but he was too strong. His grip had become vice like and I was quickly oxygen. I kicked and continued to pull at his hands but he just wouldn’t budge. He looked down at me, grinning ear to ear. He knew about Eddie, about Oswald. Why else would he try to kill me? My vision began go black around the edges and I slowly stopped struggling.

I awoke with a start, breathing heavily. I reached up to my neck as if his hands were still there. Just a bad dream. A really fucking horrible bad dream. I looked at the other side of the bed to find it empty. Of course, I should have realized last night that he had just been using me to make himself feel better. I forced myself out of bed and put my dressing gown and slippers on before heading out into the kitchen. At the kitchen table was Eddie, nursing a cup of coffee. He looked up at me and smiled softly.  
“I didn’t want to disturb you. You looked peaceful,” he explained.

I’m sure I wouldn’t have five minutes ago. But it was nice to have been proven wrong. He’d stayed and that was the main thing. I poured myself some coffee and sat down opposite him. He took my hands in his, his palms warm from the coffee cup.  
“I hate to start the morning off like this but I think I know who killed Isabella,” he spoke.  
I refrained from rolling my eyes. She fell asleep at the wheel…at least that’s what the autopsy said.  
“I think Oswald killed her,” Eddie continued.  
I didn’t know what to do with this information. Why the fuck would Oswald want to kill a librarian? What could he gain from that? Nothing. 

“You’re sure about this? Eddie he’s your best friend-“ I started.  
“I think he did it because he’s in love with me.”  
Ok this was getting even more farfetched. I didn’t want to tell him how ridiculous this sounded but he could already tell from my facial expression.  
“I know how it sounds but I tested my theory yesterday. I pretended to hand in my resignation and he freaked out. Until I suggested we become partners. He thought I meant romantic partners.”  
“Eddie, you have to be sure before doing anything. He’s the king of Gotham.”  
“He isn’t as smart as me.”

I sat back in my chair, my hands leaving his, “this is not going to turn into some fucking pissing match because of your fucking ego.”  
“No, it’s not. This is where you come in. I want you to invite him to coffee, tell him that I’m coming and see how he reacts when I don’t show up. He knows when I left yesterday I was heading to yours. And he isn’t that stupid.”  
Was he trying to say he used me to prove if Oswald loved him? He noticed the slump in my shoulders.  
“Did you use me? To prove your theory?” I asked, the hurt clear in my voice.  
Please prove me wrong. I didn’t want to start crying at nine in the morning. 

“No. No, of course not. What happened last night, I wanted that. I haven’t been fair to you and I want to start making up for that,” he explained.  
I felt my heart swell and a smile tug at the corner of my lips. I pulled my phone out my dressing gown pocket and sent a text to Oswald, giving him a location and time. He replied two minutes later saying he would meet us then. I really hoped that Eddies theory was wrong, I didn’t want the two of them to have a falling out because one of the would likely end up dead or hurt. Eddie and I had some breakfast and a shower before I changed into some clean clothes. 

Eddie had no choice but to change back into his clothes from yesterday. We left around the same time, going separate ways. I headed to the coffee and tea house, finding Oswald already waiting at a table. He acknowledged me with a smile before looking past me, waiting for Eddie to follow me inside. I noticed how his smile faltered as he realized it was just me. He got to his feet and pulled me into a hug before we sat down.  
“Where’s Ed? You said he’d be coming,” Oswald asked.  
“He double booked. He forgot he had some errands to run. He says he’s sorry,” I lied.  
“Oh. Ok. At least you showed up.”

I smiled and we ordered a pot of tea to share as well as a slice of cake each. No way I could say no to cake.  
“I’m sorry that I had to call Victor away from you last night? I hope you slept alright,” Oswald apologized.  
“Its fine,” time to test out this theory, “Eddie kept me company for the night instead.”  
Oswald met my gaze, the leather of his gloves straining as he clenched his fists. I couldn’t decide if he wanted to use his fork to poke my eyes out or beat me to death with his cane.  
“That explains where he was last night,” Oswald said more to himself.  
“Sorry if he worried you. He just wanted to make sure that someone was still with me. Jerri had work.”

Oswald shrugged, forcing a smile, “its fine.”  
“You sure? You look pretty pissed off.”  
“Just I called him a few times and he didn’t get back to me that’s all. Nothing for you to worry about.”  
Slowly but surely, I was starting to believe in Eddies theory. Oswald was a poor actor when it came to his emotions.  
“Victor will be available to stay round yours tonight. If you need him,” Oswald spoke.  
“That would be nice. I’ll be sure to make him some muffins as a thank you.”  
“I wouldn’t mind some muffins.”  
“You trust Victor to get them to you?”

Oswald chuckled and shrugged, “I guess not.”  
We finished off our tea, making small talk along the way. Eventually Oswald had to leave for mayor business and paid the bill before walking me to my car. We said our goodbyes and I drove back to the apartment. Jerri was sat on the couch watching TV and looking through her phone.  
“Hey,” I greeted.  
“We got the place to ourselves again?” She asked.  
“Not yet. Victors going to stay tonight.”  
“Oh.”

“It should just be for tonight, he won’t bother you if that’s what your worried about.”  
“I just want this shit to stop.”  
“…you don’t think I want that too.”  
“I know you do, that’s why I want it to stop.”  
My phone buzzed and I dug it out my pocket. Unknown number. Great, what bullshit have they sent me today. I opened the text and found a ten second video instead. I was afraid to press play. I narrowed my eyes, at the still image. I recognized my bedroom as well as Eddie and I in bed together. My mouth covered my hand as I felt like I was going to throw up. I dropped my phone and ran to the sink, bile coming up fast. 

Once I’d emptied the contents of my stomach I ran to my bedroom to search for the camera. I began throwing items around my room in the hopes of actually finding it. Jerri stood in the doorway, holding my phone.  
“What the fuck?” She spoke.  
“My thoughts exactly. I can’t find the fucking camera, meaning he must have been back whilst we were out.”  
“Shit. That explains why he broke in yesterday whilst you were in the shower.”  
This was beyond fucked up now. I decided to head back down to the GCPD. Jim hadn’t even bothered to call me since the first time I’d visited. I bet he hadn’t even bothered to look into this at all. 

I just needed someone to take me seriously. I told Jerri where I was going and for once she didn’t protest. I put my coat and shoes back on, taking my phone from her. I drove down to the station and headed inside. I found Jim at his desk and headed straight over. He looked up from his paperwork and I took a seat.  
“What’s happened now?” He asked.  
“If I tell you are you actually going to do anything about it? Or do I have to wait till this guy actually kidnaps me?”  
Jim shoved his paperwork away, giving me his full attention. 

“He broke into the apartment yesterday whilst I was in the shower and took my clothes, left a little message on the mirror. And now he’s filming me in my own fucking apartment, things I’d rather not have filmed,” I explained.  
I brought up the picture of the bathroom mirror and showed him. Disgust filled me as I realized I had to show him the video too. I really did have no fucking privacy. Jim seemed as uncomfortable about this as I did, handing my phone back to me.  
“I can have forensics down there in half an hour to look for prints,” Jim suggested.  
“You really think someone like this is going to go around touching everything without gloves on?”  
“There could be hair or skin. It’s not just fingerprints we can look for.”

I sighed, Jerri wouldn’t be happy about this but if it helped to catch this creep I couldn’t exactly say no.  
“They’ll be out of the way before the evening. Then tomorrow evening I want you to come back so we can go over everything, every little incident so we’ve got it on file. Ok?” he explained.  
Tomorrow? Seriously? Jim noticed my sour expression and sighed.  
“I can’t do anything now. As much as I’d like too. Tomorrow evening I’ll be free, I promise,” he continued.  
“Fine.”

Jim got up from his desk to go and find someone part of the forensics team. At least he was finally doing something. I sent a text to Jerri to warn her. I knew I wouldn’t hear the end of it later tonight. Jim returned letting me know a team were on there. I thanked him half heartedly before leaving. I called Jerri and told her the news, saying I'd pick her up and we would be out of the apartment for a few hours. 

After a small shopping trip to pass the time we headed home, thankfully the forensics team were finishing up and we had the apartment back to normal. An hour later Victor came over with an overnight bag. I added blankets and pillows to the couch, making sure it was as comfortable as possible. I then made us all dinner using it as a distraction so that I wouldn’t keep thinking about the real situation. I wondered if they'd found anything. I’m sure I would get my answer tomorrow. 

The next morning I decided to continue to keep myself busy and my mind from wondering by doing some baking. And I knew this would be the only way Victor would let me repay him for everything he'd done so far. I made sure he had a spare key too so he wasn't forced to sit around all day. Once the double chocolate muffins were finished I continued to busy myself with laundry. Victor was over by the muffins, not bothering to wait till they cooled, he insisted they tasted better like this. Eventually the time came and I headed back down to the GCPD. Let’s get this over and done with. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That had taken a lot longer than I thought. Unfortunately the forensics team had come up with nothing. But Jim now had a copy of all the evidence and was opening the investigation further. Meaning he was actually going to look into it this time. It was late, Jerri would be at work by now. At least I had Victor for company. I entered the apartment, greeted by the sound of the TV. I peeked over the back of the couch to find Victor asleep.

I smiled to myself, it still amazed me how a terrifying assassin could have these sweet and adorable moments. I headed round to his side of the couch and grabbed one of the blankets to cover him with. That’s when I spotted the half eaten muffin on the floor. I frowned, Victor wouldn’t leave my baking half eaten. Nor would he leave it on the floor, he had manners. Something was wrong. I reached out for his arm and shook him, hoping he would wake up. 

The longer I shook him the more panic filled me. He wasn't waking up. I got to my feet, finding a man stood in the hallway. I frowned, I recognized him from somewhere. I'd met him before but I couldn’t quite put my finger on it. Either way I knew this was my stalker. His brown hair was slicked back like Jerome used to style his and he was wearing all black. I took a small step back, wanting to scream but no sound came out.

The man crossed the room in a few seconds, grabbing me. He spun me round so my back was pressed against his chest before he pressed a cloth over my mouth and nose. Fucking chloroform. I couldn’t let him take me. I had to get out of here, put up some kind of fight. I knew realistically chloroform took a minute or two to actually knock you out unlike the movie’s where it was a couple of seconds. I struggled against him, kicking back at him. Eventually I got free, gasping for breath. I felt dizzy and tired. Do not go to sleep. Outlast him. 

The man advanced on me, giving up with the rag and pulling out a pistol instead. I raised my hands, hoping he'd get close enough that I could wrestle it off him. He took a few steps forward before butting me over the head with the gun hard enough to knock me unconscious.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Emerald’s P.O.V

I awoke in a bed that wasn’t mine. I didn’t recognise this place at all. I shot up, my memories coming back. My fucking stalker. So, he’d finally gotten the balls to actually kidnap me. He sat in a chair opposite the bed, watching me intently. He was grinning ear to ear, trying his best to contain his excitement. I knew where I had seen him. The club that Jerri had taken me too. Jerri had introduced me to him. Dwight. All my fear I had for this man in the recent months were now gone, replaced by pure rage. 

How dare this small, pathetic freak make me feel scared in my own home, at my work place.   
“My apologies for knocking you out like that but we had to have you here,” he finally spoke.   
“Why? So, you can carry out some sick fucking fantasy!”  
“No, my dear. We’re going to reunite you with Jerome.”  
I laughed at this, “he’s dead. You can’t bring back the dead.”  
“Last year Doctor Strange brought back Theo Galavan. I know how he did it; I can bring Jerome back for you.”  
“And if you recall I was there both times that Oswald Cobblepot killed him. You are not Hugo Strange; you are some stupid fanboy. And I will no longer indulge in your sick fantasies.”

Eddie must know that I was missing by now, or Victor or even Detective Gordon. They would be coming for me. I just had to bide my time as much as being in this freaks presence repulsed me. I got out of the bed and watched as he got to his feet as well. He was going to stop me from leaving. He could try.   
“You must stay with me Emerald. It’s almost time to bring Jerome back. But first you have to make an appearance. You were his queen and they all respect the queen,” he continued.  
“Listen I’m not going anywhere with you.”

Dwight pulled out a pistol, pointing it at me. I sighed, rolling my eyes. If I get another man pull a gun on me I was going to scream. I raised my hands in surrender and begrudgingly let him lead me out of the room and down a set of stairs. I had no idea where we were or what was awaiting me but I knew it wasn’t good. He led me out on to a small stage, a tatty old curtain behind us. I stood there baffled at the crowd before me. They were dressed like twelve-year-olds that had just discovered Hot Topic. These were Jerome’s followers? How pathetic. 

They cheered and clapped, looking at me with pure glee. They soon fell silent and looked at me expectantly. Oh, god, they were expecting me to make a speech. Dwight nudged me hard in the ribs, urging me to say something. I glared at him before turning back to the crowd.   
“Jerome isn’t coming back. I’m not his queen anymore or a queen for that matter. If this bullshit could stop and my life could go back to normal that would be great. Thanks.” I spoke.   
I watched as faces fell and eventually they were all booing me. I rolled my eyes. I could not be any more done. 

Dwight glared at me and shoved me aside, taking centre stage. He silenced the crowd.  
“Don’t listen to her. She’s lost faith but we haven’t. Jerome will rise, tonight!” He reassured.   
Instantly they started cheering again. They had the ability to change their emotions like a bloody light switch. Dwight led me by my arm out of the room, his grip hard enough to bruise.   
“You may have lost your faith Emerald but we haven't. Now I would appreciate it if you showed a little enthusiasm,” he hissed.  
“Enthusiasm?! You’ve terrorized me for weeks, invaded my privacy on multiple occasions. And you want me to be enthusiastic?!”

“You’re going to be reunited with Jerome, isn’t that what you want?”  
“He’s dead, I’ve had to move on.”  
Dwight rolled his eyes, leading me outside to a vehicle. He forced me inside before getting in the front seat. He made sure the child lock was on in case I tried anything. I had no idea where I was going. I sat back in the seat and submitted myself to the car journey. I wasn’t about to throw myself out of a moving vehicle. I patted my pockets instead, hoping that maybe just maybe he’d forgotten to confiscate my phone. No such luck. 

Eventually we parked round the back of another rundown looking building and Dwight led me inside. I followed him up a set of stairs on to a large room with various sets of equipment scattered around. In the centre of the room was an examining table with Jerome’s body on it. I froze, feeling a shiver run through me. His body had been preserved not a speck of decay on him. It was eerie to look at. There was a small red wound on his neck, the place where Galavan had stabbed him. I forced myself closer towards him, afraid that this was some sick prank and he was going to jump up from that table, laughing at me. 

Dwight looked at him with pure admiration whilst he removed his coat. I sure hope this bullshit didn’t work.   
“I need you present for this Emerald. You have to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up,” Dwight explained.  
So that he doesn’t go crazy and kill you? Sounds about right. He will regardless, especially when he finds out what you’ve done to me, asshole. Dwight and his assistant, a shorter, larger man began playing around with the equipment and controls. I had no idea what they were doing, I just knew it wouldn’t work. 

You couldn’t electrocute a body back to life, this wasn’t Frankenstein’s monster. I sighed and found a chair, crossing my arms over my chest. I wonder how long it was going to take before he gave up? After the second attempt Dwight sent me out of the room, clearly frustrated. I rolled my eyes, leaving the room and waiting with the rest of the freaks. After fifteen minutes they began to grow restless chanting, ‘we want Jerome’. I rolled my eyes again before the crowd was finally silenced by Dwight’s voice. Although something was different…it was slightly muffled as if something was covering his mouth. 

Dwight slowly descended the stairs, more and more of him coming into view. I took a step back, feeling bile in my throat as his face came into view. It wasn’t his face. He’d cut off Jerome’s face and was wearing it like a mask with a simple piece of string to keep it around his head. I needed to get out of here, more than ever. I took another step back, hoping I would be able to slip through the crowd unnoticed. I turned, ready to head to the exit only I bumped straight into a female figure. I recognised the clothing. 

I met Jerri’s gaze and felt tears run down my cheeks. I couldn’t tell if they were tears of anger or sadness. I’d trusted her with everything, she’d helped my mourning process, she’d been my best friend…like family. I should have seen this; the signs had been all there. How else would have Dwight continued to get into the apartment after the locks were changed and bolts were added?   
“Surprise Princess,” she grinned.  
I drew my fist back and punched her in the gut before attempting to push myself through the rest of the crowd. 

Jerri grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, coughing and smiling. I attempted to fight back but a few others turned their attention to me and held me still.   
“You didn’t like your surprise?” She asked in a mocking tone.  
I growled and spat at her, “I’ll fucking kill you.”  
“A lot of my friends tell me that. But you won’t, your gonna thank Dwight and I for all this…well…maybe not all of it…why the fuck did he take his face?”  
Dwight’s speech was cut short as the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance, slowly getting louder with each passing second. Oh, thank god.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Emerald’s P.O.V

The crowd dispersed quickly. I was led outside back to Dwight’s car regardless of my struggling. They decided to cable tie my wrists together before forcing me back in the car. Dwight had Jerome’s face pushed back and resting on the top of his head so he could see properly when it came to driving.  
“It didn’t work, did it?” I asked, unable to stop myself from smirking.  
Dwight glared at me through the rear-view mirror, “I ran out of time.”  
“If that makes you feel better.”  
Still didn’t need to cut off his fucking face you freak. 

Dwight stopped the car outside Gotham’s news station and forced me out the car. A few other followers had arrived and led me inside the building. News reporters and their crew were shot before they could even attempt an escape. Some of the freaks went over to the cameras. I bet they didn’t even know how to operate them. Dwight took centre stage, standing on the reporter’s desk and pacing back and forth. He was talking to himself, working out what to say for the broadcast. I sighed, flexing my wrists as they were starting to become uncomfortable due to the cable tie. I could easily break this with my knee but that could risk me getting shot. 

A phone rang from somewhere in the room, one of the freaks running off to answer it. They soon returned, holding the phone out to Dwight. Apparently, it was Detective Gordon. Thank god, this bullshit was going to be over. Dwight glanced at me, before hanging up the phone. He walked into the view of the cameras. Great, what the fuck was he planning now?  
“We need to start the broadcast now, we don’t have much time,” Dwight spoke.  
He pulled Jerome’s face back down over his own. If Jerome were here he’d gut him slowly and painfully. Cutting off the face of someone you look up to is a sign of disrespect more than anything. The broadcast began Dwight talking into the camera before he started walking over to me, the cameras following his every move. 

I shrank back, ready to kick at him if nessacary. I just needed my hands free and then I could beat the shit out of him on live TV. Fuck it, they wouldn’t out right attack their queen on live TV. I pulled my wrists apart with as much force as I could manage, the plastic biting into my skin as it tried to resist. Finally, after a few hard tugs the plastic snapped, freeing my wrists. Nobody made a move to restrain me once more, trusting Dwight’s judgement. Dwight stopped in front of me a little too close for my liking. I stood my ground, embarrass this stupid fuck on live TV.  
“You’re going to be my queen now Emerald,” Dwight spoke. 

Before I even had a chance to respond he grabbed me, forcing his lips on mine. I froze, not sure if I wanted to throw up or gouge his eyes out. I shoved Dwight back and struck him across the face hard enough the Jerome’s face flew off and too the other side of the room. Thankfully at that moment Detective Gordon and some other officers entered the room. Dwight and the freaks ran but thankfully they weren’t fast enough. I let a small sigh of relief. This nightmare was over. Gordon came over to me, making sure I was ok and not injured.  
“Took you long enough to get here,” I spoke.  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t there sooner.”  
“Let’s just get this over and done with.”  
“You’ll need to make a statement, then you can go home.”

Gordon left me in the hands of another kind looking officer. He led me outside to the various GCPD vehicles that were parked. Dwight was being led out behind us by another officer who was also carrying an evidence bag that was carrying Jerome’s face. Another car pulled up a little too quickly, the brakes squealing.  
“I’ll take it from here fellas,” came an all too familier voice.  
I froze. It had worked after all. Jerome was alive. If I’d been afraid of Dwight before that fear was nothing compared to the fear I felt now. Jerome shot and killed the two officers before getting out the car, his head wrapped in bandages to hide the bloody remains of his ‘face’. He was wearing a cop uniform, holding a pistol. He met my gaze and grinned wolfishly. 

“What’s the matter doll face? It looks like you’ve seen a ghost…oh wait,” He laughed at his own joke.  
I remained silent, unable to find anything to say. Perhaps in different circumstances I would have thrown myself in his arms, happy he was alive. Jerome stepped closer, his gaze predatory. I felt my stomach sink, knowing that look all too well.  
“You know this isn’t the reunion I was hoping for. Then again, we have a lot to catch up on, get in the car doll face,” he ordered.  
I was too afraid to say no, too scared to run from him. I had no choice but to comply. I climbed in to the back of the car before Dwight was also forced in next to me. Jerome climbed back into the driver’s seat, dumping the evidence bag with his face inside on the front passenger seat. 

The car started and Jerome slammed his foot on the gas, the car lurching forward. I glanced at Dwight, we needed to get out of this situation. Well I did, Dwight could help for the time being. Jerome could butcher him for all I cared. I had to call someone, Eddie, Victor, even Gordon. Just someone that could help get me out of here. I needed my damn phone though and I knew exactly who had it. I sighed and held back a frustrated noise before slowly patting his coat pocket, trying to be as discreet as possible. Dwight looked over at me, raising an eyebrow in question. I glared at him, slipping my hand in his pocket and pulling my phone out. Thankfully Jerome was focused on the road instead of the backseat. 

I opened up the messages between Victor and I, trying to be as discreet as possible.  
_Can’t talk much, just passed Gotham General, heading east. Hurry._  
I shoved my phone in my pocket and met Jerome’s gaze in the rear-view mirror, my stomach dropped once more.  
“Who you texting gorgeous, wouldn’t be one of your boyfriends would it?” He smirked.  
He chuckled at the way my face dropped, giving him the answer he needed.  
“Good, I’ll be glad to meet them,” Jerome continued.  
After a few more minutes of driving Jerome parked outside a rundown looking warehouse, forcing Dwight and I out of the car. Jerome walked round to the trunk of the car and began handing Dwight a bunch of electrical equipment. 

He led us inside and up a flight of stairs. Jerome gave Dwight some instructions which he quickly obeyed. Jerome began rooting around the warehouse, for what I don’t know. Eventually he found whatever it was and took his face out the evidence bag. In his free hand was a large stapler. I swallowed hard.  
“Would you be so kind and help me put my face on?” He asked the humour dripping from his voice.  
He forced his face in my hands before removing the bandages. It really was a bloody mess. Trying to look on the bright side it was a good thing Dwight had managed to take his face off as a whole instead of as chunks. 

I hesitantly pressed the skin back to its original place and held it still whilst Jerome applied the first staple. He grimaced a little but continued occasionally letting out grunts of pain. Eventually I could take my hands away and he could do the rest on his own. Once finished he waited for me to tell him how it looked. I was still too stunned to speak. Jerome sighed with an eye roll, his shoulders slumping.  
“You! Whatever your name is-“ Jerome called over to Dwight.  
“Dwight.”  
“Well Dwight, does it look good? Emeralds become a mute.”  
Dwight did his best to give an enthusiastic nod, “it looks good.”

Jerome turned back to me, “at least he seems pleased to see me.”  
“Y-you died,” I finally managed.  
“Uh huh. I would say Galavan’s next but apparently you had something to do with that. Both times. But let’s talk about you. What have you been up to whilst I was gone?”  
He knew, somehow, he knew. He was going to kill me, then go after Oswald and Eddie. Jerome produced a phone that clearly wasn’t his. He pressed a few buttons before turning it round to show me an image of Oswald, Eddie and I at the mayor celebration party. Shit.  
“They seem nice. You fucked a mayor, that’s pretty impressive. Must have gotten over me pretty quickly,” Jerome spoke.  
That picture didn’t prove anything, just that I was in the company of a mayor, perhaps I could get out of this. 

“I got an invite, nothing happened,” I spoke.  
Jerome’s face fell having caught me in a lie, “don’t fucking lie to me doll face. Dwight give me your phone.”  
Dwight hurried over, handing Jerome his phone.  
“See I had a good little catch up with Doctor Thompkins, did you hear her and Detective Gordon broke up it’s such a shame I liked those guys together. Anyway, she told me a few interesting stories about you and some about Dwight too.”  
Jerome brought up the image of Oswald and Eddie both kissing me on the cheek with me beaming at the camera in the middle of them.  
“You didn’t date either of them? Birdie or bean pole?” Jerome asked rethoricly. 

There was nothing I could do to get myself out of this situation. I had to hope I could talk nicely enough to him so that he wouldn’t be so harsh on me.  
“Come on Emerald, spitters are quitters and we both know you’re not a quitter,” Jerome grinned darkly.  
I refused to hold his gaze, opting to look at the floor instead. Jerome grabbed my face, my cheeks squishing together a little as his nails dug into my skin, he forced me to look at him again.  
“Seems you’re not the same Emerald anymore,” he said almost sadly, “that’s ok. It’ll be so much fun to corrupt you again,” his grin returned.  
I took a step away from him, freeing my cheeks from his harsh hold. Jerome continued looking through Dwight’s phone, letting out a whistle at whatever he had found.

“We got some homemade adult videos here. Featuring bean pole and you,” Jerome turned to Dwight, “you been whacking off to this? I mean I don’t blame you but I can’t have it over something that’s _mine_.”  
Now it was Dwight’s turn to avoid his gaze.  
“Speaking of what’s mine, I have to say I’m very disappointed in you doll face. I thought you were better than some cheap whore like my mother.”  
His words stung. With how much we knew he hated his mother that was the ultimate insult he could use.  
“I mourned for you Jerome, I really did. Once I got rid of Galavan I moved on, started a new life for myself,” I tried to explain, tears filling my eyes. 

“And here I thought I was your one and only, partners in crime, Bonnie and fucking Clyde,” Jerome spat.  
He took a few more steps towards me and I took a few steps back to keep the distance between us. My back hit the window, trapping me. Jerome closed the distance between us.  
“But that’s ok. You’ve moved on, so now I need to do the same, right?” His tone changed suddenly.  
I was too afraid to nod or give some sort of response. I had no idea what he was going to do next.  
“Right. We can both move on from each other. Only it’ll be easier for me with you not hanging around like some dead weight.”

With that Jerome pushed me hard, the glass shattering from the force of my body slamming into it. I fell back losing my footing, my arms reached out for something to grab on too but it was too late. I continued to fall for a short time before hitting the ground hard.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jerome’s P.O.V

I awoke in the hospital, my head and face hurt. That little brat really had given me a good beating. Hard enough to rip my face off once more. I sat up and found myself handcuffed to the bed. There was a cop on guard outside too. Of course. There was a hand mirror left on my bedside table. I grabbed it with my free hand and checked the damage. My face had been stitched on this time, neatly too. There was going to be obvious scaring but it didn’t look awful. I smiled to myself and got myself comfortable. They were probably arranging transport to Arkham for me right now. 

I wonder how far away Emerald was, if she even survived the fall. I’m sure if I asked nice enough I could find out. I found the button that would call for a nurse and pressed it, waiting. After two minutes a nurse in her mid-twenties entered the room. She made sure to keep her distance, looking at me with disgust and fear.   
“Yes?” She asked.  
Time to turn on the water works, “my girlfriend got pushed out of a window and I don’t know if she’s alive or not. I’m so worried about her.”  
It seemed to work, the look of disgust turning to pity.   
“What’s her name?” The nurse asked.  
“Emerald Napier.”

The nurse stood there for a few moments, racking her brain to see if she remembered the name.   
“Yes, she was brought in earlier, she’s in very critical condition. It’s a miracle she even survived. There’s been some surgery but I’m afraid she’s in a coma. We don’t know when she’ll come out of it,” she explained.  
“Would you do something for me?”  
“Uhm…”  
“I just want a card and some flowers for her. Something nice for when she wakes up.”  
“I can get those for you,” she smiled, “any preference on the flowers?”  
“White roses. Thank you.”

The nurse left, returning ten minutes later with a small bunch of roses and a card. She hesitantly handed me a pen. Whilst Emerald had deserved exactly what I’d done to her, with her being alive I still needed her. She could be very helpful at times. Besides, I’d taken my anger out, I was over it now. We were even. I wrote a message down quickly before handing it over to the nurse. I did my best to smile kindly and thanked her again. She assured me she would take them to Emerald when she woke up as she headed for the door. She’d wake up and she’d come back for me. She’d done so many times before. She was like a sad puppy that even when kicked down would still shower me with affection. 

Arkham wouldn’t be so bad, a couple days and I’d be running the place. I mean I’m sure half my loyal followers were already there. My attention turned to the door again as I saw movement. What the fuck were they doing here? Beanpole was decked out in a green three-piece suit and Baldy was in all black. They spoke to the cop, Baldy seeming to threaten him in order for him to let them in. Well like hell he was going to scare me. Beanpole came in first, glaring daggers at me. He was carrying a small revolver. Oh, how cute, they were here to kill me. She really had made herself some good friends. 

“I would say it’s good to finally meet you but you seem a little hostile…both of you do,” I spoke, holding back a chuckle.   
Beanpole pointed the gun at me, his teeth gritted in pure rage. Part of me wanted him to lay into me, give me a fucking laugh.  
“You should have stayed away from her. She doesn’t need you in her life anymore,” he spat.   
“Oh, she does, needy little slut like that will always come back for more…didn’t she with you?”  
His rage faltered for a moment. Baldy took a step forward, his jaw clenched. It’s cute how protective they both were over her. 

“You can kill me sure. But when she wakes up how do you think she’ll feel knowing I’m gone. Once she gets over the shock she’ll come for both of you. She did to the last guy that killed me,” I explained.  
“She won’t know. I can make it look like an accident…or suicide,” Baldy spoke.   
“She’s dumb but not that dumb. Trust me, I’ve known her longer than both of you. I made her who she is.”  
“Emeralds changed, she’s a better person now,” Beanpole cut in.  
“Because I wasn’t there to remind her how fun it is to cut a few throats. Now that I’m back, I’ll give it a few weeks…if she wakes up of course,” I laughed. 

Beanpole pressed the barrel of the gun to my forehead and I pressed myself closer to it, daring him to pull the trigger. Before he could even begin to squeeze it, the door burst open. I cocked my head to the side to see past the tall green pole in front of me. Jim fucking Gordon. Of course. Never thought he would be my saviour. Jim raised his own gun…how the hell did they get these into a hospital? Isn’t there a rule for firearms in these places?   
“Put the gun down Ed,” Jim ordered.  
“He deserves it after what he did.”  
“I know, but if you do this then I will have no choice but to arrest both of you. I should be doing it now but considering the circumstances I’m going to let you walk away. Just put the gun down.”

Beanpole considered Jim’s words for a moment, turning his attention back to me. He lowered the gun with a sigh. My smile grew into a smug grin. Beanpole snarled before shooting me in the leg. As if that would somehow make him feel better about this situation. He’d still got to inflict some pain on me. But he sure was going to pay for that. I groaned at the pain before it turned to laughter. Now it meant my room at Arkham would have to be put on hold for a little longer. Not that I minded, this mattress was much more comfy. Beanpole and Baldy were forced out the room, Jim closing the door behind them.   
“You gonna call for a nurse?” I asked.  
“Not for about an hour. Maybe even longer, you don’t deserve anything for the pain.”  
I rolled my eyes. Was Emerald really that important to all these people? I don’t see why. 

A few days later and I was carted off to Arkham, shoved into a cell and left alone for the day. I took in my surroundings, I didn’t need to escape. Not yet anyway. Not until I had my best girl back on my side. This was all just a part of the plan.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Emerald’s P.O.V

I slowly came around, unsure of my surroundings, unsure of the pain I felt, unsure of how much time had passed. My vision slowly cleared as my body awoke. I stared up at the white ceiling, my senses gradually returning to me. I could feel plastic tubes and wires against my skin, an itchy blanket wrapped too tight around my body. I could feel myself go into a panic. Something close to me started beeping fast and too loud. I grimaced as I attempted to move, pain shooting through my spine and legs. Suddenly unrecognizable faces came into view, jabbing me with something sharp. I felt tired again and desperately tried to stay awake. I wanted to know what was going on. Quickly my vision turned black as I went back to sleep. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time I awoke it was quicker than before. Less pain, less fuzziness in my head, less confusion. I still couldn’t fit up however and that bothered me. I looked down at myself to find myself on a bed, my legs in casts. I instantly began to think the worst, what if I couldn’t walk anymore? What if I’d suffered permanent spine damage or head trauma? I turned my head slowly so to not cause any further pain. I found Eddie asleep in the chair next to me. I smiled softly, I wonder how long he’d been there. I could only imagine how worried he had been about me. As if he could feel me watching him he awoke himself. He met my gaze and practically jumped out his chair and over to my side. He laced his fingers with mine and kissed the back of my hand. 

“It’s about time you woke up,” he spoke.   
“How long was I out?” I asked, my voice still waking up.   
“Three weeks. I was worried that you wouldn’t…” He trailed off.   
I forced a smile to reassure him, “I’m awake. That’s the longest nap I’ve ever had,” I attempted to make light of the situation.   
“I’ll call Victor, he’ll be so happy to see you.”  
“Alright.”  
Eddie left the room, having to use his phone outside the hospital. I went back to staring at the ceiling seeing as I couldn’t do much else but wait. 

After a few minutes Eddie came back into the room and slipped his hand back into mine.   
“Did anything happen whilst I was out?” I asked, curious as to what I had missed.  
Eddie’s face dropped as if he was about to break bad news to me. Just say it, whatever it is just tell me.   
“I killed Oswald. He confessed so I shot him at the end of the pier,” Eddie confessed.   
That wasn’t exactly what I had been hoping he’d tell me. Oswald was dead, big deal. I wanted to know what had happened to Jerome. Was he still alive? Had he been here? Was he still out there or was he in Arkham? 

“What about Jerome?” I asked hesitantly.   
I noticed the way Eddies jaw clenched and he refused to meet my gaze as he squeezed my hand.   
“He’s in Arkham. Although if it were up to me he’d be dead,” he growled.   
So, he was still alive, I wonder if they’d been able to help him with his face so it wasn’t held together by just staples from now on. Why did I even care? He should be dead for what he did to me. I thought back to everything that I had been so blind too before. How could I have let someone like him into my life? I felt my heart sink, yet it hurt to know that I had just gotten him back and I had to let him go. 

“I finally see that slime for what he is, a murderous, manipulative, irredeemable…” something caught my eye, on my beside table was a bunch of white roses and a card with his handwriting on the envelope. I felt my heart swell and a smile at the corner of my lips, “angel.”  
Eddie frowned, following my gaze. He squeezed my hand once more, tighter than what would be considered comfortable. He got to his feet, grabbing the envelope and tearing it open. Inside was a get well soon card. Eddie began to read it, getting angrier with each word. 

I wanted to read it myself, I wanted to tear it from his hands. He had no right to read it.   
“Eddie, what does it say?” I asked.  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
“It does. Please just let me see.”  
He sighed and turned the card round so I could read it for myself. The note was short, sweet and straight to the point. I’m sorry princess, I miss you, love J. It was going to take a bit more than that before I forgave him, but it was a start. And he’d even gotten me flowers.   
“I’ll get rid of them for you,” Eddie suggested.   
“No. its fine. Just leave them.”

There was a soft knock on the door making us both turn to find Victor outside with a huge bunch of flowers, a helium balloon and a giant teddy bear. I couldn’t hide my grin, happy to see him. He entered the room and put down my gifts before softly hugging me. I did my best to return the hug, ignoring the dull pain that went through me as I moved. Both of them sat down, Victor noticing Jerome’s card and flowers. Like Eddie, he didn’t seem happy. I wanted to know more about what had happened in the time that I had been out. I felt like I had missed out on so much.   
“How did I get to the hospital?” I asked.  
“I found you not long after he pushed you. If it wasn’t for your text I probably wouldn’t have been there in time,” Victor explained.

Eddie looked guilty, avoiding my gaze as if something else was eating away at him, like he was blaming himself for something.   
“I should have been there,” was all he said.   
“Eddie-“  
“It’s my fault. I wasn’t there to protect you, I didn’t look hard enough for you.”  
“It’s nobody’s fault except Jerome’s. And he’s in Arkham, where he belongs.”  
“He belongs in the ground,” Victor growled.  
There was another soft knock on the door and a man in a white lab coat entered the room. He had brown hair and a neatly cut beard to match. I guessed he was my doctor, Victor and Eddie seemed to recognize him. He smiled kindly, carrying a clipboard. I noticed his name badge, Doctor Barringer. 

“It’s good to see your awake, I’ve been your doctor since you got here. I’m Doctor Barringer,” he introduced himself.   
“How soon will I be able to get out of here?” I asked.  
“That depends on you. If you stay well rested and let your legs and spine heal then it could be another month. If not, it could be a lot longer.”  
Another month? I sighed, that was too long. I wanted to get up and walk around now.   
“Once you’re ready we’ll give you some crutches and you can practice walking again. But you have to take it easy and stop when you start to feel tired, pushing yourself could cause more problems. There will be some exercises you can do to help your muscles then once you start to get your balance back we’ll give you a cane. You shouldn’t need that for too long,” he explained.

A cane? At my age? I did my best to hide my disappointment as I forced a smile and nodded. Doctor Barringer gave me a quick check up to make sure I was fine before leaving the three of us. Victor soon left, having to go to a job. He promised to come back later, which was something to look forward too. That just left Eddie and I once again. I felt like there was some sort of tension in the air. All because of Jerome’s gifts. I decided to play up on my state a little, in order to get him to leave. I yawned, pretending to get sleepy again, I could pretend it was the pain killers and various other IV drips that were connected to me. I closed my eyes and waited, keeping my breathing even. A few moments later I heard him cross the room and leave. I let out a sigh of relief and reopened my eyes. They were just flowers, he should know that Jerome would have to do much better than that to even try and get me back on his side.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month later

Today was the day I could leave the hospital. Victor and Eddie had helped me with the crutches and it didn’t take me long to get the hang on them. My legs were finally out of casts but they were now in these weird giant space boot looking things. At least I could put some weight on my legs again. I knew I wouldn’t be able to go back to that apartment, there would be too many bad memories. I had to start fresh…again. Victor had set me up with one of his safe houses, the apartment small but comfortable. I’d just be glad to get out of here, take a shower and eat some proper food. Hospital food was grose. Showering was going to be difficult on my own, but Eddie had offered to lend a hand seeing as we’d seen each other naked multiple times before hand. 

Finally, I was discharged and Victor made sure we were both settled in the apartment before leaving us too it. I really wanted that shower. Eddie moved a stall into the cubicle to make it easier for me. He helped me undress and into the shower, turning the water to warm before stepping in with me. I felt uncomfortable, like we shouldn’t be doing this, like somehow Jerome would know and this would give him more reason to be angry with me. It felt like I was being unfaithful. I avoided looking at Eddie, instead focusing on the tiles as he washed my hair for me. I don’t know how I was meant to live with him, it would be wrong. Once I was clean, he turned the water off and dried me off. He leaned up and attempted to kiss me but I turned my head at the last second so that he kissed my cheek instead. It felt horrible and awkward, I wanted out of this situation but because of my damn injuries I had to rely on him. 

Eddie chose not to say anything about it, helping me out of the shower and into clean clothes before making us some dinner. We ate mostly in silence, Eddie attempting to make small talk. Once dinner was over I decided to head straight to bed, closing the door behind me. there was only one bed, he’d have to take the couch. I just hope he got the message. Whilst I knew Jerome was still alive…again, nothing could happen between Eddie and I. It would be wrong. Once I was only using the cane I’d make sure to see him. One last visit.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapters gonna be a little shorter, sorry about that

Chapter 17

Jerome’s P.O.V

Only two weeks in this nuthouse and I was running it. Guards were mostly on my side and those who weren’t, well they’d been disposed of. The inmates were the most fun although when they were boring that was soon changed with a little electroshock therapy. Jervis and Jonathan were fun, a little irritating at times but aren’t all the insane? Jervis always spoke in rhymes and liked to prattle on about his dead sister Alice. The guy has quite the vendetta against Jimbo Gordon. Same with Jonathan, Jimbo really needed to stop killing people’s relatives. Jonathan would sit in his room for most of the day, drawings of this ‘scarecrow’ all over the wall and floor. 

The standards for this place had definitely dropped, the food was awful. The only good thing being the red jello. The doctors had become more laughable, I’d managed to scare off three already. Hopefully they would take the hint and know therapy wasn’t going to do anything. Night times were the best however. The guards couldn’t give two shits about what we did. So once a week, every week on a Friday it would be show night. If the challenger couldn’t make me laugh…electroshock therapy. It’s a shame Emerald wasn’t here, she’d like those nights. It would be nice to have her sat on my lap whilst a bunch of crazies entertained us. 

She’d wake up and when she was well enough again she would come to visit. Even if I had to wait another year and put up with her dying her hair again. She always came back. she’d do something else that put her back in here with me. hopefully she’d seen sense and kill that fucking beanpole. Saves me doing it later. Even if it was top of the list of things to do when I get out of Arkham. It was obvious that he was in love with her, she had him wrapped around her little finger. He'd do just about anything for her all because she could spread her legs for him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I sat down for lunch, a tray of barely edible food in front of me. I sighed, forcing myself to eat some of the mash potato if you could even call it that. I couldn’t just live off jello. It’s a shame Barnes couldn't dine with us anymore, he was good fun and so easy to wind up. Jervis and Jonathan joined me with their own trays. Jonathan was constantly looking over his shoulder and flinching at the slightest thing. Obviously, he hadn't been given his meds yet. Jervis glanced at my tray, seeing if there was anything we could trade. I gave him the apple and in return he gave me his jello. It wasn’t red but it would do. 

Jervis opened his mouth to say something but Jonathan cut him off with an eye roll.  
“Maybe you could stop rhyming all the time,” he spoke.  
Jervis narrowed his eyes and I sat back in my chair. I was interested to see how this would play out, like hell I was going to intervene.  
“You’re lucky I like you my dear Mr Crane or otherwise I could make you open up a vein,” Jervis smiled smugly.  
“Now now gentlemen. Fighting is prohibited until Friday evenings, you both know that,” I cut in.  
I remember the first time I’d been here, how much fun it was to piss off Dobkins and Greenwood. But I suppose it was funnier now that they were both dead and I was probably the only one out of our band of Maniax that was alive. 

Maybe Blondie was still alive, I’m sure Emerald would know. Jervis had once tried to give me advice when it came to women, it mainly ended with me laughing on the floor. What the fuck did he know, he fucked his sister and then she killed herself. Jonathan had far better chances than him. A lot of girls liked a boy that was fragile and someone they could look after. That’s how I’d gotten Emerald in the first place, a few sob stories about my mother and she was mine. maybe I should send Emerald a few letters just to ensure she did come back to me. 

Once lunch was over we had the choice to either stay in one of the rec rooms where we’d be monitored or we could go back to our cells. I decided to call it a day and go back to my cell. Better to get this letter done now before the mail guy left tomorrow. Jonathan also headed back to his cell whereas Jervis didn’t have much of a choice. Most of the time now staff wore headphones around him so that he couldn’t hypnotise them. Although it had been fun whilst it lasted. I asked for some pens and paper before getting to work. With the right words she’d come. Now the question is do I address it to the hospital or her apartment? Although it was unlikely she would go back to that place. 

I’d have to find out her new address, good thing I still had people on the outside that could help with that. It would mean I wouldn’t be able to send this as soon as I would have liked but it was ready to go. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sat in the rec room, watching as some of the crazies fought over a cushion. My letter had been sent a month ago but of course she hadn’t replied. I hadn’t expected her too. One of the guards entered the room, ignoring the fight and heading straight for me. was I in trouble? If so what for this time?  
“You’ve got a visitor Valeska,” the guard spoke.  
“Oh? Anyone special?” I asked.  
“Some blonde chic with a cane.”  
I grinned, getting to my feet. I knew she’d come, “lead the way my good man.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day, I'm powering through this :D

Chapter 18

Emerald’s P.O.V

Ed had gone out for the day, leaving me alone in the apartment. Of course, I had him on speed dial if something went wrong and I needed help. Although at this rate I’d much rather call Victor. Things had become even more awkward between Ed and I. I was trying to put more distance between us, hoping he would take a hint but he was still sticking around here. Of course, he’d seen the letter from Jerome, he’d even opened it himself and tried to hide it from me. needless to say, it had caused an argument between us. He had no right to hide things from me, I didn’t care if he thought he knew what was best for me. 

Thankfully healing was still going well and now my feet were out of those giant space boots. The crutches had gone too and were replaced with a cane. I was still having regular check-ups and now I was having to take even less pills. Things were slowly looking up. Maybe if Ed just took a hint they would be even better. With him going out today he wouldn’t be able to stop my plans. Jerome wanted to see me and I had wanted to see him since the moment I woke up from my coma. I didn’t know quite what I wanted to gain from this visit. Either to tell him we were done and to never contact me again or to maybe try and rebuild what we once have. 

It all depended on him really. The second Ed left the apartment I went back to my bedroom and changed my clothes. I wanted to look somewhat nice. I more wanted to feel nice after feeling unattractive for the past few weeks having to wear baggy plain clothes more for comfort than anything. I changed into thick black cable tights, a black above the knee skirt, a plain shirt and a light pink cardigan for warmth. I brushed my hair, I even straightened it for the first time in a few months. I decided to put on a little makeup, making sure the colours were subtle and more of an everyday look. Once I was ready and happy with how I looked I forced a smile. 

I grabbed my cane and checked I had everything I would need in my handbag. Nothing that might set off the metal detector apart from my keys and phone. I was anxious to take my first steps outside on my own. But I could do this, I had to do this. I opened the door and stepped over the threshold. I locked the door behind me and took the lift downstairs. I wouldn’t be able to walk all the way to Arkham so I’d called a cab. I only had to wait ten minutes before it pulled up in front of me. The journey was short and quiet as I evaded the drivers attempts at conversation. I had to have a clear head. I had been thinking out all the things I was going to say to him when we saw each other again. 

The driver pulled up outside the gates and I gave him the money he needed. I got out the car and took a deep breath to calm myself. It felt daunting to be here again. I remembered the first time I’d been sent here, how Jerome had done everything he could to make it up to me. I had a significant amount of cash on me just in case. I know the management for this place changed on a regular basis and each manager was different. This one might need a small bribe. I was led through the doors by a member of staff before I was asked to sign in the visitor book. A guard then led me through the halls and in to a small room where the two of us could be alone. 

I did my best to keep my breathing even, my stomach churning with nerves. I should get up and leave, tell them I made a mistake. The door opened and a guard led Jerome into the room, forcing him to sit opposite me and cuffing his wrists to the table that separated us. The guard left us alone, probably standing outside just in case. My throat went dry and I couldn’t think of a thing to say. All that planning for nothing. Jerome reached across the table and hesitantly took my hands in his. I glanced down at our hands before meeting his gaze once more. He felt…warm. I’d expected him to feel cold what with being dead for a year and then brought back. 

We both sat there in silence, unsure what to say to each other. This was never like Jerome, normally he would have said something by now, cracked some sort of joke. His face looked…better. Well as good as it could look. Better than when he’d stapled it on. There was going to be obvious scaring but I guess the surgeon did all they could. I needed to say something, this silence was becoming awkward. I slipped my hands from his, chewing my bottom lip.   
“I know no amount of apologizing will make up for what I did to you, doll face. But I want us to start again with…I’m sorry,” Jerome spoke.   
I wasn’t sure how to respond. I hadn’t expected him to apologize so quickly or so easily. That still didn’t make what he did ok. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked.  
I shrugged, “I don’t know. I want to forgive you Jerome but I know it would be wrong. You tried to kill me.”  
“But you still came to visit me. I’m glad you did. after being dead for a year and then trying to kill the one person I care about, that’s my biggest mistake.”  
“You told me you loved me the night you died…is that still true?”  
“Do you want it to be?”  
I looked down at the table, biting my lip and doing my best to hold back tears. I did. I really did. I wanted us to go back to how we were. But there needed to be lots of mending and healing beforehand. 

I nodded, still avoiding his gaze as tears rolled down my cheeks. Jerome laced his fingers with mine again, squeezing my hands.   
“Don’t cry doll face, I can’t hold you like this,” He spoke, his voice soft and comforting.   
I used the back of my hand to dab at my bottom lid, even though it was likely I had black makeup trails running down my cheeks already.   
“I still love you princess, nothing’s going to change that. You know what I’m like, your my girl, I see you with anybody else and I get so angry. I used to be scared that I was going to lose you to someone else and I guess I did.”

I knew he was referring to Ed and at that moment my phone rang. I shot him an apologetic look and fished my phone out my back. Did he know we were talking about him or something? I answered the phone, putting it to my ear.   
“Hey Ed, everything ok?” I asked, trying to sound as normal as possible.   
He could not know that I was here.   
“Everything’s fine. I just wanted to apologize,” came his voice.  
I frowned, “for what?”   
“For reading the letter from Jerome. I didn’t have any right and I know how hurtful it was. I wanted to make it up to you. Dinner? I’ll cook.”  
“You cook every night,” I laughed. 

“True. But you have yet to complain. I’ll be home around four. You ok until then?”  
“I’m fine. See you later.”  
He hung up and put my phone back in my bag. I felt awkward and on edge again, like something as simple as a phone call would set Jerome off again.   
“Beanpole?” He asked.  
I nodded, hoping and praying that he wasn’t mad.   
“Does he know you’re here?” Jerome continued.  
“No. I thought it better not to tell him. He doesn’t exactly like you.”  
“Not many of your friends do. Not saying I blame them.”

The guard knocked on the door, signalling the end of visiting time. Jerome sighed and took my hands in his once more as if he was afraid to let go of me.   
“Will you come back next week?” He asked.  
“If you want me too.”  
“I do. I’ve missed you. I have a lot of things to make up for, things that I’ve missed.”  
I smiled softly and squeezed his hands before getting up to leave. Goodbyes were exchanged and I was led out. I felt somewhat better. My emotions were still a mess. It felt like I’d had one weight released from my shoulders with visiting Jerome but now I had another one added because I couldn’t let Ed find out. 

I called for a cab to take me back to the apartment. I removed any traces of makeup and changed back into my clothes from this morning. I turned the TV on and sat down, making sure what Ed came home too looked as normal as possible.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jerome’s P.O.V

It was visiting day again and I was definitely looking forward to it. The more I complied, the more freedom I got. Soon enough they’d take the cuffs off for times like these and I’d be able to touch her again. Although I couldn’t quite decide if I wanted to choke her or kiss her. I was led into the same room as last week, cuffs still on and attached to the table so that I wouldn’t be able to attack her. Or try to escape, not that I wanted too. I was pretty comfy where I was right now. Grand escape plans could come later when I had Emerald back at my side, willing to do just about anything for me. Emerald sat across from me, her blonde hair down and wavy. She was wearing a deep red lipstick, something that suited her. Her outfit consisted of ripped black jeans, a white shirt and a green jacket all completed with a red checked scarf hanging loosely around her neck. 

She looked…cute. Kinda reminded me of how she used to dress when we first met. When she’d been so easily corruptible. She didn’t seem so tense today, which was a good sign. Emerald smiled softly in greeting, waiting till we were alone before talking.   
“Has this place changed much?” She asked.  
“The foods still awful. The mattress isn’t too bad, the screaming will take some getting used too, as well as Barnes constantly shouting GUILTY at night.”  
Emerald giggled at this, a smile spreading across my face at the sound. I’d missed being able to make her laugh.   
“I did hear him on my way here actually,” she mentioned.  
“It’s hard to miss. Although it is fun to wind him up, just making sure he can see you outside his cell and watch as he tries to fight his restraints.”

“And what about therapy?” Emerald asked hesitantly.   
“What about it?”  
“Are you having it? Is it going well? Are you getting along with your doctor?”  
“I’ve been through half the shrinks here already. They just don’t know what to do with me. maybe I’m incurable.”  
“Do you really believe that?”   
“Do you?” I raised an eyebrow.  
“I’d like to think there’s still some of the man I met in there somewhere.”  
I struggled to hold back a laugh, the Jerome she had first met was just an act. One of my better performances if I do say so myself. 

Emerald’s face fell at the laugh, looking similar to a wounded animal. She shrank back in her chair, avoiding my gaze.   
“You and I both know that was an act. You could sense the crazy a mile off, it might explain your later dating choices. Beanpole and Birdy have been here too. I might have read their files as a little bedtime reading,” I explained.  
“I feel like you’re still worried about them,” Emerald raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.  
“Do I need to be?”  
“Oswald’s dead and it wasn’t much of a relationship anyway.”  
“Someone went duck hunting?”  
“Eddie did it. Oswald deserved it.”

My fists clenched at the way she said ‘Eddie’. She chose that abbreviation of his name probably because it sounded cute. And it was obvious she was still smitten with him. She hadn’t told him about the visits to avoid upsetting him. I began fantasizing about the various ways I could kill Beanpole. Or the real joke would be Emerald killing him.   
“You don’t need to worry about Eddie,” Emerald continued.  
“Really? Besides the fact your living together and he put a gun to my head in the hospital, shot me in the fucking leg.”  
“What? He didn’t tell me that,” Emerald frowned.  
“Beanpole and Baldy wanted me dead, Jimbo saved the day.”  
Emerald seemed angered by this. Good. The sooner Beanpole was out of the picture the better. 

“I just thought perhaps you could try the therapy…for me. I’m not asking you to be completely cured. I know that’s not going to happen. I just…want to feel safe around you again,” Emerald explained.  
I met her gaze, her hands reaching out for mine. This took me by surprise. I hadn’t expected her to come around so quick.   
“I want us to go back to how we were Jerome. Both of us against the world. But I don’t want to be glancing over my shoulder all the time, worrying that if I piss you off you might shoot me,” Emerald progressed.  
I nodded in understanding. She made a fair enough point. But I wouldn’t shoot her. I’d choke her, feel her pulse slow and eventually stop under my hands.   
“You know I’ll do anything for you doll face,” I grinned.  
Emerald returned the smile, squeezing my hands. Soon enough she’d be all mine again. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After another month of visits from Emerald and my constant ‘progress’ they were starting to trust me a little more. Cuffs weren’t needed for visits, which was a blessing. Emerald was currently sat on my lap, her arms around my neck. I had one hand on the small of her back and one on her knee. She didn’t need to use the cane so much anymore, only when things started to hurt.   
“So, you never did tell me how killed Galavan…twice,” I spoke.   
“You want me to start with the first time?”  
I nodded.  
“Well like every freak in this city, he wanted Bruce Wayne dead. Had this fucking weird cult working with him too. Oswald had issues with Galavan too, we teamed up with the GCPD for the night to take him down. Jim was the one to shoot him.”

I frowned, raising an eyebrow at her. Jimbo really was full of surprises nowadays.  
“Jimbo shot and killed Galavan?” I asked.  
“Yup. I was there. I got a few hits in for you beforehand.”  
“That’s my girl.”  
Emerald smiled and I kissed her softly. She accepted the kiss as I ran my fingers through her hair.   
“And the second time?” I asked.  
“Rocket Launcher.”  
I frowned again, hoping for more context.  
“Asshole was going after the Wayne kid again, Oswald went over and took him out. Made sure there was no way he could come back again.”

Birdy was smarter than I thought. Shame I hadn’t been there to see it. My hand slowly slid higher up Emeralds leg. She smiled and placed her hand over mine.   
“I gotta ask princess, you still think this is a face you could sit on?” I asked.  
Emerald laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. I’m glad she found it so funny. She positioned herself so she was straddling me. I wrapped my arms around her as her fingers traced the scaring on my face.   
“You know it is daddy,” she giggled.  
“Good because daddy has really missed you in lots of ways princess.”  
“I’m not fucking you here.”  
“Why not?”

“We’re on a time limit. A guard could come in at any second.”  
“Then I’m gonna need to come up with things that will distract them for a time when my busy schedule is free.”  
“We’ll see about that.”  
Emerald checked the time on her phone and sighed. It was quite a late visit.   
“I gotta go. Otherwise Ed’s gonna get suspicious.”  
“Five more minutes?”  
“I want too but I can’t. Besides you know I’ll be back tomorrow.”  
“Maybe I don’t wanna wait till then.”  
“I don’t either.”

Emerald leaned down to kiss me, this kiss getting a little heated. My hands slid to her hips as my own bucked against her. She smirked before climbing off my lap.   
“Tease,” I snapped.  
“Yup. Just giving you a little taste of what’s to come…if you’re a good boy that is.”  
I got to my feet, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back. We kissed again. There was a knock at the door, earning disappointed sighs from both of us. We said our goodbyes and exited the room. Doctor Roosevelt was at the end of the hall and frowned when she saw us. Helena was a funny little doctor. Gave half of us nicknames if she liked us. Mine was ‘Mr Smiley’. I suppose it was fitting. Helena approached Emerald, the two seeming to know each other. I was led back to my cell by an orderly before I could eavesdrop on their conversation.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. We're not too far off from the end, hope you guys are enjoying :D Thank you for sticking around.

Chapter 20

Emerald’s P.O.V

I snuck in the apartment, it was late. Eddie would be asleep or out. At least I hoped so, I closed the door as quietly as I could and turned the light on. I turned around to find Eddie sat at the kitchen table. I jumped back a little and could tell by his facial expression that he wasn’t happy with me. But he couldn’t have possibly known I had been at Arkham. And why had he been sitting here in the dark waiting for me to come home?   
“Emerald we need to talk,” he spoke.   
Why did he have to put it like that? Now I knew he was going to try and talk me out of going to see Jerome again. Well he couldn’t. Nobody could. 

“I just need to go to bed, its late,” I shrugged.  
“Emerald. Sit down, please,” he raised his voice a little.  
I felt my heart thud against my chest at his tone but swallowed the stab of fear and sat down.   
“Please stop trying to avoid it Emerald we need to talk about this,” Eddie spoke.  
“More like you’re going to try and talk me out of visiting him.”  
“Can you blame me?! He pushed you out of a window and left you to die Emerald. As a matter of fact, you almost did die whilst in hospital. If Victor hadn't found you...”he trailed off.   
“I’d be dead. Yeah, I get it. You tell me enough times. At least he was actually there for me,” I snapped.

Ed seemed stunned by this, opening his mouth to say something but unsure of what words to say.   
“You were too fucking busy avenging your fucking girlfriend to worry about me being fucking kidnaped by a man who had tormented me for months. So, don’t act like you care so much when you did nothing to get me out of that situation!” I spat, my voice raised.  
“I didn’t know what had happened until Victor had gotten you to the hospital. I blame myself every damn day for not being there for you or doing anything to prevent him from hurting you.”  
“He told me you tried to kill him. Is that true?” I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.   
“He’ll say anything to get you back Emerald, you know that.”

“But you’ve lied to me before. You lied about the letter he sent me. Why should I believe a word you say?  
“Emerald what he did to you is unforgivable. Are you listening to yourself? He tried to kill you. After everything’s he’s done to you, you’re going to let him back into your life?”  
“Wouldn’t you if it was Isabella?” I yelled.  
Ed went into another stunned silence, looking at me as if I’d just struck him across the face. He got up from his chair, his movements unsure, thinking out his next move. He leant against the kitchen counter, his arms folded across his chest.  
“If you had the chance to get her back you’d take it. I have the chance to be with Jerome again, I’m not just going to throw that away. He will be punished for what he did, but it’ll be by my doing. Not yours,” I explained.  
“Isabella is nothing like him, she wouldn’t have hurt me,” He snapped.

“But that didn’t stop you from hurting me. Did it?” I spoke, feeling strangely calm.   
“We moved past that. I can only apologize so much.”  
“Oh look, your using the excuses Jerome would use. He may have broken my body. But he never broke my heart.”  
“That’s not fair-“  
“Neither’s what you did to me.”  
We both fell silent. There was nothing Ed could do or say to stop me from seeing Jerome. And he was finally starting to realize that. Good.   
“I’m going to see him tomorrow. He’s making progress probably because of my visits. I lost him before Ed. I’m not going to throw away this chance,” I said firmly. 

Ed sighed but eventually nodded in agreement. I smiled softly, having finally got through to him somewhat. He could dislike my decision but he needed to respect it.   
“Thank you,” I said softly.   
Ed met my gaze, his shoulders relaxing at my words. He forced a smile, an awkward silence falling between us. I’d play nice for now, as long as he did too. First sign of him trying to stop me again…I’d be gone.   
“I know Victor isn’t going to like this as much as you, and I don’t expect either of you to like this or get along with him. I just want both of you to respect my decision. I’ll move out when I can if that makes things easier,” I explained.  
“You don’t need to do that. Like you said, we just have to respect your decision. I guess it’s only fair after what I did to you.”

I fought back a smug smile. I walked past him and into my bedroom. I closed the door behind me and breathed a sigh of relief. I felt somewhat better for getting all that off my chest. Like a weight had been lifted. I smiled to myself, sitting down on the edge of my bed. I pulled out my phone and began searching through the contacts. It was after office hours but the guy should still be around. Warden Reed was easy to bribe. So, this next _special_ visit should be no problem at all. A little extra money sure, but he wouldn’t say no to me.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Jerome’s P.O.V

Another boring day sat in this cell. I was a little disappointed that Emerald hadn’t come to visit. Maybe Beanpole had found out and stopped her. He could only prevent her from seeing me for so long. Maybe I should write another letter, didn’t girls like handwritten love letters? I heard footsteps approaching my cell, two sets. The lighter set belonged to a female. Hopefully it was Emerald.   
“Valeska, you’ve got a visitor,” the guard announced as he unlocked my cell.   
Well it really must be my lucky day. They were trusting her to be alone with me in here. Where I could do just about anything I wanted. 

I stayed in my chair, my feet up on the desk. Emerald stepped inside, wearing a red trench coat that stopped at the knee, not showing any signs of what she had on underneath. Although with the black tights…or stockings I had a pretty good idea. I met her gaze and grinned. The guard left us alone, closing the door behind us and making sure the small viewing window was closed. Emerald put her handbag down and stood in front me, a playful smirk across her face. I turned my chair so I was facing her, taking hold of her hands.   
“I didn’t think you were coming,” I spoke.  
“Why would I waste an opportunity to see you?” 

She was wrapped up like a present, waiting for me to tear that coat off her and reveal the surprise underneath.   
“You gonna show me what you got under there? Or does daddy have to guess?” I asked.  
Emerald bit her lip, smiling to herself. Her hands went to the buttons, slowly undoing them. She removed the coat to reveal a black baby doll and as suspected stockings. It really was my lucky day. Her smiled grew as I continued to stare at her, my gaze predatory. Emerald did a little twirl, letting me see everything she had to offer. It was taking all of my self-control not to grab her and have my way with her. Emerald straddled my lap, her hands on my shoulders. 

“And what’s daddy done to deserve this?” I asked.   
Emerald shrugged, running her fingers through my hair, “I just wanted to surprise you.”  
“Well you’ve definitely done that. You know how much I’ve been dying to get my hands on you again.”  
Emerald pressed her lips to mine, nipping my bottom lip earning a low growl from me. My hands gripped her hips, pressing her down against my hardening cock. She kissed her way down my neck, biting the scar on her way down. I groaned at the feeling, making her nip at it again. 

“I think I just found your new favourite spot,” she smirked playfully.   
I grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced her lips back on mine. Emerald smiled into the kiss, her body pressed against mine. I couldn’t decide if I wanted to take my sweet time with her, savouring every missed moment or pin her down and reclaim her as my own. 

“Tell me what you want doll face,” I spoke, my voice huskier with arousal.   
Her cheeks flushed and she bit her lip again as if embarrassed to tell me, as if this was the first time we were doing this.  
“I want you to reclaim me daddy. Don’t go easy on me either,” she replied.   
I grinned, she always knew exactly what I wanted to hear. I kissed my way down her neck, pausing halfway to suck a purple mark into her skin. A mark to tell Beanpole she'd been reclaimed and she was all mine. Emerald moaned, rolling her hips against mine. I continued marking up her neck, determined to leave plenty of bruises on her. 

I pulled one of the babydolls straps down around her shoulder, continuing to pull down until one of her breasts came free from the material. She looked good like this, her hair a little messy, her cheeks flushed and her breathing heavy. Emerald began pulling off my own clothes, getting rid of the striped inmate over shirt first. My mouth continued it’s journey South, mapping out her body again. I left another purple mark on her exposed breast, earning a louder moan from her. She tangled her fingers in my hair, pulling me up for a heated kiss. 

I grabbed the hem of the babydoll and tore it open, throwing it to the floor. I picked her up and brought her over to the bed, pinning her down by her wrists. She wrapped her legs around my waist before pulling off my white shirt. I wanted to feel her skin against mine again. I bit more marks into her belly, hips and thighs. She whined my name, her hips bucking.   
“Daddy, please,” She begged.  
“Not yet princess, daddies in charge now. I’ve missed this perfect little body of yours so daddies gonna take his sweet time making sure all of you is mine again.”  
She bit her lip, making a small bratty sound of disapproval. My hand went to her throat, squeezing gently. She placed her hand on mine, meeting my gaze. 

“I trust you. Harder,” she reassured with a soft smile.   
I pressed down more, making it a little harder for her to breathe but nowhere near enough to do any real damage. Emerald pulled me down for another kiss, one hand trailing down and palming me through my inmate pants. I pulled them off, before removing her panties.   
“These are daddies now,” I smirked, stuffing them under the mattress.   
I slipped two fingers into her wetness, forcing a loud moan from her. I smiled to myself, I’d forgotten just how tight she was. Emerald shot me another desperate, pleading look.   
“Please,” She breathed.   
“You can do better than that princess.”

Emerald sighed before giving me those big puppy eyes, “please daddy, I need you to reclaim me, you have no idea how much I’ve missed you.”  
“Your mine aren’t you, princess?”   
“Yes, I’m only yours.   
“Soon everyone will know that with how loud I’m gonna make you scream.”  
I removed my fingers, sucking them clean. God I'd missed the way she tasted. I pushed inside her, groaning at the missed feeling. Emerald moaned, clinging to me as if she was never going to let go. I leaned down to kiss her again before starting a fast pace. Her nails dug into my shoulders as she moaned and gasped. 

Her body was covered in purple, blue and red bite marks which contrasted against her pale skin beautifully. Some of the marks she wouldn’t be able to hide with clothes, those marks would be on show for everyone to see and know that she was mine. My pace got harder, the small space filling with the sound of our moans and now skin on skin. I didn’t feel sorry for whoever was next door. Part of me wished that Emerald would do something bad so that she was here permanently but I still needed her on the outside, ready and waiting for my escape plan. 

Emerald dragged her nails down my back, likely leaving red marks. I noticed a few scars on her body, likely from surgery and her fall. I leaned down, kissing over them. She smiled up at me, love and devotion clear in her eyes. I returned the smile. I reached between us, finding her clit. She moaned my name, her head thrown back and her eyes shut tight.  
“Cum for daddy, princess,” I spoke.  
Emerald moans became louder, my name being moaned more frequently. I was likely to get a noise complaint but that was nothing new. 

With a loud cry of my name she reached her climax, her nails digging into my lower back before she went limp beneath me. The feeling of her tightening around me triggered my own orgasm. I groaned her name, burying my face in her neck. After a few seconds to get some of our energy back I leaned down to kiss her. Emerald smiled and I lay down next to her, both if us shifting so we could fit on the single bed. I pulled her close and stroked her hair. She made a sound of contentment, seemingly completely at ease.

“So what did you bribe the warden with for this doll face?” I asked.  
“A bit more money than usual. But I’m sure with his attention elsewhere I could steal it all back. I just need someone to make a scene for me.”  
“I can do that.”  
“I know you can. Maybe I just don’t want you to get into anymore trouble. You got any friends that could do it?”  
I thought it over. Jervis would be the best bet. Someone goes into his cell not wearing headphones and accidentally gets hypnotized. Easy peasy.  
“I have a few friends that would be up for it. How much time do we have left?”  
“Enough time for another round if that’s what your thinking?”  
“That’s my girl.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is everyone, the end. Of course there will be another fic, likely sometime after season four has finished. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did and I hope you all stick around for the next instalment. 
> 
> Thank you to all of you who read this, left kudos, bookmarked and left comments.

Chapter 22

Emerald’s P.O.V

Ed had been missing for over forty-eight hours now. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little worried. It wasn’t like him to not contact me for this length of time. He hadn’t moved out as all his stuff was still here. Maybe he’d found another blonde that looked like his ex and ran off with her. Good luck to her, hopefully he didn’t choke her to death like the first one. If he wasn’t back by tomorrow morning I suppose I’d head down to the GCPD seeing as that was where he was last seen, threatening to blow the mayors head off. Victor had been dropping by more to make sure I was ok. He knew about my visits to Jerome but had decided not to say anything. He also knew Ed was missing but shrugged it off. He was probably just laying low for a while after causing a huge dramatic scene. The sooner he got back the better. 

After making a few calls, everything was in place. I smiled to myself, relaxing into the couch. I sipped my wine and glanced at the clock on my phone. I heard the door open behind me and turned to find Ed entering the apartment. His hair was out of place, there was specs of blood across his face and he was wearing these ugly grey prisoner styled clothes. About time. I got up from my place on the couch and walked to the kitchen.   
“Where have you been?” I asked.  
“It’s a long story. But Oswald’s alive.”  
“You told me you shot him? How bad of a fucking shot are you?”  
Oswald being alive wasn’t the worst news. I didn’t really care to be honest. Ed frowned at me, not quite understanding my words and attitude 

Ed glanced over to the suitcases that were waiting near the door of the apartment. He turned back to me, the frown turning to a look of confusion.   
“What’s going on?” He asked.  
“Here I thought you were a genius. I’m moving out.”  
“And where are you going?”   
“That doesn’t matter.”  
“Emerald let’s talk about this-“  
“No. I’m done with talking to you, we’re done.”  
I made a move to my cases and Ed stepped in front of me to stop me, putting his hands on my shoulders. 

I glared up at him, pushing him back and away from me.  
“I’m not letting you leave. Not until we talk about this,” he said firmly.   
“Fine, if you want to be more difficult.”  
I drew my fist back and punched him square in the jaw, sending him backwards a little. Ed looked a mixture of hurt and shocked.   
“Don’t act so surprised, after all you’ve done to me you deserve it,” I spat.   
“I don’t want to fight you Emerald. Whatever Jerome’s told you is bullsh-“  
I cut him off with another punch to the gut this time. He made a sound of pain, clutching his stomach.   
“Don’t try and turn me against him!” I hissed.

I went to punch him again only this time he grabbed me by the wrists to stop me. I growled, trying to break free.   
“Get the fuck off me!”  
“Not until you calm down.”  
I turned us round so that my back was out the door, meaning I could make a quick escape. I could get my things later if need be. I brought his hand to my mouth, biting down hard enough to draw blood. I could taste the coppery fluid in my mouth as he let out a cry of pain, wrestling his hand from me. I wiped his blood from my lips with the back of my hand and made a move for the door. Ed grabbed me, pinning me to the door. His hands wrapped around my neck and I grinned at him. 

“Go on choke me. Like all the other women in your life,” I managed.  
I didn’t try to stop him, I knew he wouldn’t do it. Eventually as predicted, he let go allowing me to breathe properly once more. Ed took a step back, clearly regretting what he had done. He knew there would be no way to stop me now. I grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed him in the stomach, shoving him to the floor as he hunched over winded. I stood over him, my hand going to my pocket. I could feel the outline of the switchblade. I was tempted to take it out and make sure he would never come after me, that he would never bother me again. Jerome would if he was here. I took a deep breath and my hand went back to my side. 

“Don’t come after me. I don’t ever want to see you again,” I threatened.   
Ed didn’t respond as he tried to pick himself up from the floor. I turned on my heel and left the apartment. My stuff could be collected later. For now, I had an appointment and I couldn’t be late. Ed may have been spared but that didn’t mean others would be tonight. 

I arrived at the abandoned theatre, the same theatre Dwight had brought me too. I entered through the back, being greeted by a cult member whose name I didn’t remember. Then again, I didn’t remember many of their names. They were disposable yet loyal. They were willing to die for me. For Jerome. They’d do anything I said. The female who greeted me led me through the building and behind the main stage.   
“Everything’s as you asked,” She spoke.  
“Good. Thank you.”  
She smiled and left, going back to her post at the back door. I stepped on to the stage where the rest of the cult was waiting. 

They cheered and clapped when they saw me and now I welcomed it. They fell silent and waited eagerly.   
“Your probably all wondering why I called you here. Well Jerome is back, stuck in Arkham for the time being but he’s back and that’s what matters most. However, it seems I need to make some things very clear to the lot of you,” I spoke.  
I snapped my fingers and Jerri was brought on stage, struggling against the arms of the men holding her still. She met my gaze and her face fell.   
“You’re making a mistake Em,” she said, her voice laced with desperation.   
“No. Jerri if anything I have you to thank. I’m thinking more clearly than ever.”

I turned back to the crowd, “let this be a lesson. You double cross me or Jerome, do anything to upset us, it will not be tolerated.”  
I put my hand in my pocket, producing the switchblade. It felt so good to have this back in my hands. I’d missed that feeling, that rush of power. The blade popped out the top and there were a few excited murmurs from the crowd. I turned to Jerri and she was forced on her knees. The crowd began a chant of ‘kill her’ to encourage me further. Not that I needed it. One quick slash across Jerri’s neck and she flopped to the floor, clutching at the bleeding wound. Her blood had sprayed onto me a little. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath as adrenaline coursed through me. Gotham would be reborn in blood. Just like I had.


End file.
